


Desert Rose

by melly_diamond, teecrushfic, thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melly_diamond/pseuds/melly_diamond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecrushfic/pseuds/teecrushfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save his father from being executed, Albus Potter takes drastic measures to gain Prince Scorpius' trust and convince him to spare Harry's life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the_ass_fest 2009 on LJ.

  


  


 

Albus stared at his reflection in the mirror and squared his jaw. He had made up his mind, and no matter how often Lily asked him whether he was sure, his answer would remain the same. She would help him make the necessary changes; after that, their father's life depended on him alone. And he would do everything in his power to ensure that Harry got his freedom back.

"Alby, are you sure?" Lily asked yet again, the uncertainty clear in her voice. Albus gave her a sharp look, making her bite her lip and lower her head. "I'm sorry. I just want you to consider the possible consequences of your actions one more time. If the Sultan finds out, you'll most likely be executed, and I don't want you to risk your life unless you're one hundred percent sure that you can actually succeed."

Albus sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Lily, we've been through this about a hundred times. We have considered all of our options, and there is no other way. I have to risk it, or else..." He lifted his head and met her eyes in the mirror. "Father's life is worth more than my own, and you know it. It is my duty to do this, so please stop trying to convince me that we have other options. We don't, and you just have to accept that."

Lily didn't look convinced and chewed on her bottom lip again. "Why can't I do it? It would be much less risky and --“

"You're betrothed, Lily," Albus said, rolling his eyes. "How do you think your future husband would react if you suddenly decided you wanted to become the prince's mistress?" Lily's cheeks colored and Albus laid his hand over Lily's, where it rested on his shoulder. "This is the only way. Don’t worry. Nothing will happen to me, I promise. I’m good at this, and I know I can do it. But I need your help with the preparations, so will you please stop worrying and make me pretty?" He gave her a small smile and was relieved when he got one in return.

"Right. Now teach me how to be a woman."

 

~ * ~

 

Everything was arranged. One of Lily's acquaintances who worked as a maid in the palace would help Albus get in at night while presumably everyone else was asleep. The next day, he would "audition" as the new courtesan in the prince's harem, and then, everything would depend on Albus. It would be his job to gain the prince's trust and make him release their father, and he could either do it with seduction, or, if all else failed, violence.

To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He felt weird and was sure that everyone was staring at him. They probably weren't, though, because he just looked like an ordinary yet well-dressed woman … and a beautiful one at that.

He had to admit; Lily had done a great job, and as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help but wonder if it was really him.

His hair had always been long and naturally curly, and he usually wore it in a tight ponytail or bun. He had never seen it quite like this, flowing down his back in gentle curls. His startling green eyes were rimmed with black kohl and looked even more intense than usual. His lips were red, and he had an elegant bindi on his forehead. There was a golden stud in his nose, and his ears were adorned with several golden earrings.

All of his body hair had been removed with hot wax, and his skin had been made smooth with expensive, nice-smelling oils. He wore valuable jewelry: golden necklaces around his neck and bracelets around his wrists and ankles, as well as rings on his fingers and toes. Henna had been used to draw delicate, swirly patterns on his hands and feet. The toga-like dress he wore was the most beautiful thing Albus had ever seen. It was a deep green color which made his eyes stand out, and was made of silk adorned with gold; many veils hid his masculine physique and made him look more feminine.

He had been given a special bra that even made Albus himself think he actually had breasts. He fixed the veil that hid half of his face and smiled at himself in the mirror.

Yes, Lily really had done a fantastic job.

 

~ * ~

 

After making sure that he had everything he needed, Albus left their family’s house with Lily, who would be assisting him as a maid; it was usual for a concubine to have her own servant. Besides, Albus could use her support; he wasn't quite sure he could do it on his own.

They met with Naghmé, Lily's friend, in a dark alley behind the palace, and silently made their way to the servants' entrance. Albus' heart had never beaten faster; he knew that if they were caught now, their plan would fail, and their father would not be the only one to be executed.

They were lucky; they didn't meet guards on their way into the palace, and reached their destination relatively quickly. Only when they were inside the small, yet cozy maid’s quarters, Albus allowed himself to breathe and relax.

They had the rest of the night and most of the next day to prepare for Albus' meeting with the Sultan's son, and Albus used that to train his voice to sound like a woman's as Lily refreshed his knowledge on everything he had learned so far. This included walking and acting elegantly and femininely, the art of seduction as well as dancing. Albus was convinced that he looked clumsy, but Lily assured him that he was a natural.

Whether the prince would be equally entranced by Albus remained to be seen.

 

~ * ~ 

 

The meeting with his father and his father's advisors had dragged on and on; Prince Scorpius was bored and restless, but he dared not show it. Even he was not completely immune from his father's wrath.

The last item of state was a review of current prisoners ... first the prisoners of the latest skirmish with a neighboring sultanate; these men were to be bartered for their own unfortunates, who would then be put to death for being stupid enough to be captured. Scorpius secretly felt sorry for anyone in his father's ranks. Death in battle was almost preferable to serving in his father’s military.

Next were the "prisoners of conscience." These were men and women who dared to speak out against the sultan or his policies. Normally, there were few, if any of these -- his father generally executed them immediately. But this time, there was discussion.

"The man they call Potter is a problem," Sultan Malfoy said softly. "He has powerful friends in other sultanates and, so I have heard, powerful friends in my own court."

Scorpius watched the other counselors look at each other, each straining to look either confused or completely ignorant. Sadly, for some, it wasn't much of a stretch.

His father watched too, a small smile curling the ends of his mouth. "I am told he speaks ... sense. That he should be listened to. That he should not die for his outspokenness. I find this curious, and wonder why, exactly, he is ... _special_."

Scorpius knew this deceptively simple question was a trap -- anyone speaking in favor of Potter would immediately find themselves as fodder for the Sultan's pet tigers. But to not speak at all branded one an idiot, which often resulted in the same fate.

"Well?" Draco's voice was still soft.

His father's oldest friend, the nobleman Zabini, shrugged. "He is respected. They say he is a brilliant man, and more deserving of the Sultan's praise than his sword -- that he would make a noble counselor."

"Ah," said his father, lacing his fingers together. "Perhaps he could take your place, then, Blaise, since you have said nothing wise in fortnights."

"None can take my place," replied Blaise with just the proper amount of deference. "None know your coffers so well."

"And none have dipped therein so often." Draco sighed. "I shall forestall Potter's execution for ten days only. During that time, I demand to be presented with one, _one_ good reason to spare the heretic's life. If none show themselves, he will meet my sword as have so many others. Or rather, he will meet my son's sword."

Scorpius looked up and met his father's eyes. "One must start the business of government early, my son."

Scorpius said nothing, just nodded. He wasn't a killer, and his father knew that. But he was also not immune to punishment.

He shuddered to think what his might someday be.

 

~ * ~

 

In the early evening of the next day, the potential new concubines were summoned into a room where Scorpius would make his choice. Scorpius hated this; only this year had the choosing become part of his "new life", now that he had turned sixteen. On that day, all fun, all light-heartedness, and all hope of having his own life had been taken from him as he began to be groomed in his father's image.

For, as his father liked to admonish him, he would be Sultan someday and must behave as one even now.

There were no more long nights reading; instead, there were meetings and executions to attend. There were no more language and arts lectures, but instead geography and lessons in exposing your enemy's weakness. But perhaps the worst for him was this: the building of his harem. The most trying, and the most dangerous … for every girl could expose him, expose his secret. The secret that would ultimately get him killed if ever discovered.

Scorpius, Prince Scorpius of Dar Qimr, was gay; a homosexual, a deviant. He was a freak, wrong, nature's great mistake. And if he did not sufficiently fake his pleasure, if he did not choose pretty girls, if he seemed at all disinterested in pleasures of the flesh, it would mean the end of his princehood and of his life.

So it was with reluctance -- and nervousness, too -- that he entered the room, lined with bowed heads.  
He indicated that the line of ladies should raise their heads, and so they did ... and knew that none were displeased with what they saw.

Unlike most people of that region of the world, Sultan Malfoy and his son were light-haired and light-eyed; their fair skin would burn in the sun. And Scorpius was handsome -- straight nose, pale blue eyes, generous mouth, pointed chin. He knew he would not be difficult to serve.

"Rise," he said simply, and the women all did.

He stepped down from the dais to walk in front of them, noting their posture, their bearing, their clothes and jewels. All of them were exceptionally lovely, yet he only planned to pick one, one to join his other five. He had insisted to his father that six was enough for now, and oddly, his father had agreed. So Scorpius walked slowly, inspecting them like mares, hating every second of it.

How could he say that none of them appealed to him, that none seemed to have any spark, anything individual or special about them? He was not a cruel man and could not coolly assess and dismiss the way his father did.

He just wanted this to be over, and the sooner the better.

At the end of the line, one female stood a bit apart, and Scorpius stopped in front of her, looking at her closely. Scorpius was stunned; he had never seen eyes that color -- a rich emerald that even without the kohl outline would have been stunning.

  


 

He slowly let his eyes travel over the girl in front of him: beautiful, shiny hair; true gold everywhere, smooth olive skin, full lips, and again, the beautiful deep eyes …

"This one," Scorpius said abruptly, and then in a kinder tone, "This girl will do. You are all very lovely ladies and to choose is extremely difficult, but ... this one is my choice. Ladies," and he bowed deeply, "thank you and good day."

His personal manservant Ahmir showed the disappointed women out and motioned for the chosen one to stay behind so that she might receive instructions for her new position.

At this point in the selection process Scorpius usually left, because it took all his composure to pretend to enjoy the selection process -- but this time felt a bit different. Perhaps it was because this time it had not been long and drawn out, merely short and sweet. Or perhaps it was because she was so mesmerizing; he didn't know.

Ahmir was looking at him questioningly, and Scorpius took a silent breath. "I have five other concubines," he said softly. "You will be housed with them, in rooms befitting your status. Each one of you has your own quarters, as I prefer no audience when I choose to visit. Ahmir," he indicated his servant, "will take you there now. If you have a maid, she will stay with you."

He stepped forward, a bit closer to Albus. "I alone choose when to see you, and when to stay away. When you are having your womanly time, your maid shall inform Ahmir, so I do not see you. If you should have questions about your quarters, you may ask him. He will also give you your allowance, so you may shop. When you go out, one of the palace guards goes with you. There are no exceptions. Should you choose to attempt an assignation with either other man or woman, you will be summarily dismissed and punished. Do you understand?"

She bowed, and said softly in reply. "Yes, my lord.”  
Scorpius looked into her eyes; they seemed to speak of their own accord, promising him everything he could wish for.

Scorpius stood for a moment, watching his new acquisition -- he could not say why this one affected him strongly enough that he felt he wanted to stay a moment longer than he had to; she just did.

The "Yes, my lord," pleased him and he nodded, staring into those eyes.

He finally made himself step back. "Very well, then," he said quietly. "You may go now."

He left then, as silently as he had come, and retired to his quarters, thinking about the girl he'd just picked. She was somehow different, and he wondered if it would be seemly to visit her tonight, or if this would be too soon.

 

~ * ~ 

 

Ahmir led Albus back to his quarters where Lily waited for him anxiously. The moment the door was closed and they were alone, Albus' face broke into a wide grin.

"I did it! I think I left an impression; he couldn't stop staring at me. Either way, he picked me. I'm in, Lily!"

Lily smiled back just as widely, and Albus could see that she had a hard time not jumping up and down excitedly. "I'm so happy for you, Albus!"

She finally gave in and jumped up to give her brother a tight hug, which Albus returned warmly. "I knew you could do it," she whispered, and Albus smiled proudly.

He finally drew away and allowed himself to look at his new home. He had, of course, been in this room the previous night, but he had been too nervous to fully appreciate it.

"This room is so beautiful," he said softly, sitting down on the bed. He looked up at Lily. "And I think the prince is going to come here tonight. I can feel it. I'm nervous. I hope I will be able to keep his interest for a few days or weeks before I have to reveal that I'm not really a woman. And I hope by that time he will be so in love with me that he won't mind."

He smiled brightly, even though he knew the seriousness of the situation. The prince would have every right to kill him once he found out that Albus was a man. But at this moment, Albus was too happy and excited to let those gloomy thoughts ruin his mood.

Prince Scorpius … Albus had never seen him before today. He had gotten a glance or two at the Sultan and had expected Scorpius to have the same fair eyes and hair, but he had not expected him to be this handsome. If he was honest with himself, Albus had to admit that he was quite entranced.

And the prince had looked unhappy; Albus had noticed immediately. He had looked like he would rather be anywhere else than in that room with those beautiful women. Albus couldn't blame him. It must be hard to not be able to decide for himself, to live according to old rules.

Albus had had a hard time concealing his happiness in the prince's presence. He hadn't been nervous at all. For some reason, the moment the prince had entered the room, Albus had felt that Scorpius would choose him. Or maybe he had just hoped.

But Albus knew that the prince would be satisfied by his services. Albus would be able to see the prince whenever the latter chose to grace him with his presence, considering he did not have to worry about his "womanly time".

He smiled. That statement had almost made him laugh.

Lily wanted details, so Albus gave them to her until she finally had to leave so that Albus could get ready for the evening ahead and whatever that might bring. He prepared himself carefully, and hoped the prince would show up. He wanted to know more of this man, and to make him smile

 

~ * ~ 

 

The day passed, as days do. Scorpius, thankfully, was left mostly to his own devices this day, as his father was sure Scorpius wanted to "break in" his new concubine.

Hardly.

He did, however, visit his other favorite concubine before he ventured to see his new girl, whose name he didn't yet know.

Azarina was a bit older than his other girls, and wiser too. She was very kinky, so it rather made up for her being female and therefore not his prime obsession.

When she had tired him out, she lay next to him, fanning him languidly. "Word is, my prince, that you have a new plaything and that she is extraordinarily lovely."

"Mmmhmm," was Scorpius' answer. Inelegant, but it sufficed.

"Will you see her tonight?" Rina was playing with his long hair now, making a small braid on one side.

"I shall, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Some of the other girls are feeling … neglected," she said carefully.

"Are they?" He sighed inwardly. He didn't have the desire to keep six women happy, and he cursed his sexual preferences

"Yes. So, please, see them as well, and soon. They miss their handsome prince." She paused. "Shall I tell the new girl to await you?"

He nodded, and she rang a bell, telling her maid to let Lily know.

 

~ * ~

 

Scorpius tapped lightly three times -- his sign -- then slid the door open and entered, alone, before sliding the door shut behind him.

He looked down at the girl, who was spread out on the bed, and smiled. "Hello," he said softly. "May I sit down next to you? And I apologize … I do not know your name yet."

"Of course, my prince," she said in a soft, melodic voice. “My name is Albie.”

She took a sip of her wine, and sat up a little straighter.

"Albie," Scorpius repeated. It seemed fitting.

He helped himself to a flagon of wine; usually he had wine with his concubines to forget that he was pleasuring a woman, and sometimes it worked. Sometimes not. But with this one, he had the wine simply because he wanted to.

"So, Albie," Scorpius let his eyes slide over the almost athletic body, admiring it. "You were not nervous at the choosing; while the other women tried hard to impress me, you remained calm. You have a great deal of confidence, it would seem."

"I do," Albie said softly, giving him that same mysterious smile again. "I know that I'm not like the other women. I'm different. Unique, you might say. And you, my prince, seem to have noticed it as well."

"I did indeed," Scorpius replied seriously. "I have never felt anything so strongly as I did when I looked in your eyes. I felt … compelled to choose you." He smiled a bit. "Are you a sorceress, Albie, capable of casting spells on poor boys who cannot defend themselves? Or were you meant to be there, in front of me -- an act of kismet? I do not know."

Albie smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "I am no sorceress," she said. "I think it was that I was meant to be there in front of you. And you will not regret choosing me over the others. But I have to warn you." She smiled again and sat up, leaning forward until their lips were almost touching. "It will not be easy for you, my prince."

She licked Scorpius' lips gently, then drew back again, taking another sip of wine and smiling.

Scorpius shivered when Albie's tongue brushed his lips; the sensation was intense and unlike anything else he had ever felt. He stared into her green eyes and felt almost lightheaded. Either the wine was extremely potent, or else Albie really _was_ casting a spell on him, of sorts.

"Easy is boring," he whispered back. "Nothing good in life comes easily, isn't that what they say?"

Albie smiled. "They do say that," she whispered, tracing the rim of her glass with her forefinger. "And I am definitely not easy, and certainly not boring." She raised one perfect eyebrow. "You might be in for a surprise or two …" Her smile was promising; even a little mischievous.

Scorpius smiled back. "I enjoy an occasional surprise," he said slowly. "And I have a feeling that you hold many."

He looked down. "I would prefer to learn of them bit by bit," he said softly. "I have, at my disposal, five other ladies who are willing to cater to any physical need I have, yet mentally, they are, perhaps, less than stimulating. You, however, are. I will not pursue you as a lover … yet. I wish to unwrap this gift slowly."

Albie smiled. "Your wish is my command, my prince," she said softly, rolling onto her side. "I will _stimulate_ you in whatever way you want me to. And I am always at your disposal, Prince Scorpius. Night and day."

Scorpius reached over and trailed a pale finger across Albie's stomach and around her pierced belly button, his touch feather-light. "Yes … That is the nature of this beast, isn't it? But you are not my property, no matter what tradition says. And I will not treat you as such."

"I know," Albie whispered, then smiled at Scorpius' touch. "Do you like what you see, my prince?"

"Very much." Scorpius nodded. "You are not like the others, I knew that immediately. And I could not look away from your eyes." He moved a bit closer. "So intent, not lazy and entitled like most. These are all noblemen's daughters, given to pleasure and excess. Shallow. But you are not." He studied her. "Your father -- is he a nobleman too? One of my father's court? Or …?"

"No," Albie said, chuckling softly. "My father is not a nobleman. He's …" She paused to think, "a businessman, of sorts. The most honest, passionate and noble man I know, despite not being a nobleman."

Albus grinned a little and looked into the prince's eyes, finding that he actually enjoyed the other boy's company. They were the same age, more or less, and Prince Scorpius was definitely not bad-looking. It would not be difficult to entertain him, be it intellectually or physically.

"He sounds like an admirable man," Scorpius replied, noting that Albus did not mention his father's name. Curious, but he would not dwell on that now. Instead, he studied the girl before him, memorizing every detail of her features, listening to the rhythm and cadence of her speech, the inflection. It was an upper-class accent, he noted, and there was education there.

No, this was not your average status-seeker, looking to increase her family's fortunes by being the one the Prince would eventually choose as wife. She was something entirely different.

And Scorpius wanted to know exactly what that was.

"He is, my prince," Albie said, watching Scorpius for a long moment before reaching out to gently brush her fingertips over Scorpius' cheek. "Is there anything I can do for you, my prince?"

"Just what you are doing," he answered honestly. To be able to talk intelligently with someone was a thing he was only able to indulge in with two other women; his mother and Rina. And perhaps now this Albie.

"Do you have siblings?" he asked, wanting to know more of this family of Albie's. "Do they work in the markets or in the fields, or are they schooled ?"

"I have two," Albie said, nodding. "James is my older brother, and he helps my father with his business. My sister Lily is younger, and I brought her here with me as my maid. They are both schooled, like I am."

Albie's fingers trailed down Scorpius' neck and chest before she drew her hand back.

Scorpius raised a brow; this was unusual, for all three siblings -- and females at that -- to be educated. Their father must be more powerful than he'd thought.

"Lily," he said softly, thinking. "She is new, yes? I heard some talk about a new girl in the palace, so I shall see her more often than not, for I intend to be here often." He said this very simply. "I feel there is much more to you than meets the eye, and I like that. I like that very much."

"Yes, she arrived with me yesterday," Albie said, lowering her eyes. A small grin appeared on her beautiful face, and Scorpius wondered what she was thinking about. When she looked up, her look was seductive. "I am glad I please you. And I am glad you want to be here often. I shall be available to you day and night ..."

Albie intrigued Scorpius … but not just for her flirtatious style or her slightly less than informative answers, though those certainly interested him. No, it was more the sense that there was something hidden, something he needed to guess and maybe, something that was not quite right … as though a game might be being played.

Despite his reluctance to sit in on councils and the boring vagaries of ruling, Scorpius was in no way stupid, nor was he dense. He liked games, challenges, puzzles, and he felt that inadvertently, he had selected a very complex puzzle indeed.

Albie refilled their glasses and propped her head up on her hand, looking at him curiously. "I want to know something about you," she said. "Something no one else knows. Something deep, that only you know and would tell no one else. A secret, maybe, or just something you've never told anyone else, for some other reason."

 _Oh, the secret I could tell you_ , Scorpius thought, while a brief, almost sad smile crossed his lips. Aloud he said, "That is a serious request for a lady I have known less than an hour, all told. But I'm inclined to grant it."

He eyed her, thinking. "More than once, I have wondered what it would be like to be free -- free to live my own life as I choose."

Perhaps it was not a sexy secret, or titillating in any way, but it _was_ something he never had told anyone specifically before, although he guessed that Rina knew.

"It is nice," Albie replied softly, then smiled. "You should try it. Just disguise yourself and leave the palace for one day. Do whatever you like, and you'll see how enjoyable it is."

She paused for a moment, then lowered her head and gently brushed her fingertips over Scorpius' knuckles. "I apologize. I didn't mean to make this even harder for you. I can imagine that you do not have much freedom."

“No, I do not.” Scorpius shook his head. “If I left the castle, my father’s guards would trail me, or if I was successful in disguising myself, he would think me kidnapped and all hell would break loose. He does not understand the lure of commoners, of their life. He sees them as poor souls to be pitied, while we rarified souls stay up here on our hill and look down at the scurrying ants."

He sighed. "I have almost no freedom at all, but you have; as I said, I do not deny my concubines the right to live their lives, as long as my relatively few rules are followed. And they are more tradition than my own design."

He managed a small smile. "You must tell me what it's like, to roam, to taste, to smell, to experience the markets and the fields. I know none of that."

Albie's eyes looked thoughtful for a moment, and then a slow smile appeared on her lips. "I will," she said mysteriously. "I will let you know all about such things."

"Good," Scorpius said slowly, finding that he felt unaccountably tired. "I am tired and should sleep, Albie, so I will bid you farewell for today."

He stood easily and rubbed a hand across his eyes; his hair was slipping out of its tail, and he pulled the tie off impatiently, shaking it. "I hope you sleep well, my lady."

Albie gave him another one of those special smiles. "Goodnight, my prince; I hope to see you again tomorrow."

Scorpius made his silent way back to his quarters, speaking when he needed to and only then. But when he was alone, he took off the jewels and other trappings that made him what he was, and sank into a bath drawn by his manservant.

He lay there, head back, and thought about his new acquisition; she was very different from the rest, and he wasn't quite sure how to handle that … yet.

 

~ * ~ 

 

On Albus' fourth day in the palace, he was reading a book when he heard the knock on the door. The previous night, the prince had visited him, and Albus had danced for him. He had enjoyed Scorpius' attention; the prince hadn't been able to take his eyes off Albus.

Albus was proud of himself; being a woman seemed to come so naturally to him that Scorpius did not for a moment suspect he could be a man. Again, they had not done much more than talk. The prince seemed to really enjoy Albus' company and Albus was fine with taking it slow.

He'd spent the day with Lily, exploring parts of the palace and extensive gardens, overwhelmed by how beautiful and huge everything was -- a huge, luxurious cage. He knew that Scorpius considered it a cage. The palace did have lovely gardens, but it wasn't the same as being outside the walls. Scorpius was a prisoner in his own home, and Albus couldn't help but pity him a little.

He looked up at the knock on his door. "Come in," he said softly and closed his book, knowing that it could only be the prince.

Scorpius entered softly, closing the door behind him; he was simply clad today, in just soft trousers and an open-necked shirt; his hair hung loose over his shoulders. "Hello Albie," he said, his voice soft. "I hope I'm not intruding?"

Albus smiled and sat up, shaking his head. "Not at all," he said. "I was waiting for you, actually, and I'm pleased to see you."

He gave the prince another smile, then moved over on the bed to make room for him.

"Were you? That's nice to hear."

Scorpius moved slowly -- his head was aching today, and he'd already taken medicine for it, but it wasn't helping at all. He was tired, and the last thing he wanted was to actually feign interest in fucking one of his girls today. He wanted someone sweet and kind, so Albie was the obvious choice.

He sat down and then, rather unexpectedly, laid his head in Albie's lap and sighed.

Albus didn't jerk away when prince Scorpius put his head in his lap, even though Scorpius would be able to feel his cock if he only moved his head back a little. Albus just leaned back and relaxed, stroking Scorpius' hair gently. "Are you not feeling well, my prince?" he asked softly, rubbing Scorpius' temple carefully. "Headache?"

"Yes," Scorpius admitted. "I hurt today, and just wanted peace and quiet."

He was quiet for a moment while Albus stroked his hair. "Would you read to me? Your choice, I am not feeling particular, I just would like a soothing voice in my ear."

"I'm sorry," Albus said softly, and smiled when he heard that his voice was soothing. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Scorpius' forehead, then picked up the book he'd been reading. He was about to begin reading aloud when he changed his mind.

He reached into the bedside table and found his journal, hoping to find passages that wouldn't sound like they were written by a man. He wanted to tell Scorpius more about life outside the palace, and in his journal, he'd described many adventures he and his siblings had experienced in the desert, fields, or woods when they were younger.

He looked down at Scorpius, whose eyes were closed and who seemed just content to be stroked and to listen to tales of what he had never seen, though they lay just outside the palace doors.

As Albus read the stories he himself had written, he continued stroking the other boy's hair, idly playing with the long, silky strands and rubbing Scorpius' scalp. He felt Scorpius relax under his skillful hands while Albus admired the texture and unusual color of Scorpius' hair. After finishing the last line of the journal entry, he closed the book and pushed it back onto the nightstand.

He glanced down at the prince, still stroking his soft hair, then took a risk and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the prince's lips, letting himself linger for a moment. "Feeling better?" he whispered against his lips, licking them gently.

"Yes, " Scorpius whispered back, reaching up to take Albus' face between his hands and stroking his cheeks gently before kissing him back, holding his head firmly in place as they kissed.

Albus' eyes fluttered closed when Scorpius' hand slid into his thick, heavy curls, and he made a soft, content sound before deepening the kiss, brushing his tongue over Scorpius' bottom lip. He slid his hand onto the prince's chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

Scorpius shivered at the soft moan escaping Albie's lips; her voice was so soft, and when he closed his eyes he could almost imagine she was a …

No. He couldn't have that. He was a prince, he needed to marry a woman, have heirs and keep the sultanate strong. But for this moment, he could dream that she was a beautiful boy who loved him. Just for a while.

Albus continued to touch Scorpius gently, and realised that what he was feeling was more than just affection, or attraction; much more. When that realization hit him, he had to pull back a little and take a deep breath. He'd just met this boy. How could he be in love with someone he barely knew?

Albus wasn't worried about the fact that Scorpius was a boy; he'd figured out that he preferred men a long time ago. The real problem was that, if he wasn't careful, this could seriously compromise his plans. He had to remind himself that the reason for him being here was to save his father. Once that was done, he could allow himself to love Scorpius.

"I'm sorry," said Scorpius quickly, his voice making Albus snap out of his reverie. "I did not mean to push you, or push myself on you.

He sat up and winced; his headache was mostly gone, but a vestige remained. He dipped his head because he was blushing and couldn't meet the other's eyes. "I am not usually this… forward."

"It's all right," Albus said immediately, sitting up on his knees and cupping Scorpius' cheeks. "I wasn't … I was just thinking. I didn't pull away because it wasn't good. It was. Actually ..."

He slid his hand back into Scorpius' long hair and kissed him again, with more determination and passion.

This time, Scorpius responded more eagerly, if that was possible, than before. He sank his hands into Albus' hair and tugged him closer.

Albus let out a soft moan, forcing himself to not just groan in a very manly way. He slid one hand to the back of the prince's neck, and deepened the kiss, sliding his hands into his hair as well, and tugging lightly before remembering that the prince had a headache and … that was probably not a good idea.

Albus slid his hands through Scorpius' hair, then nibbled on his bottom lip as he cupped the back of his neck, stroking it gently with his thumb. He finally _had_ to pull back to take a deep breath, and rested his forehead against Scorpius', panting.

Scorpius was panting too, and was aroused in a way a girl never had managed before. It was a good thing he was wearing soft trousers, because his cock was hard, and out of instinct, he went to press it down.

He looked up into Albie’s hypnotic green eyes and couldn't look away.

Albus glanced down at Scorpius' cock for a moment, and a soft moan escaped his lips as he looked back into the prince's eyes. "Wow," he whispered and kissed his lips again, briefly.

Scorpius looked down, and a flush stained his unusually pale cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said softly, shifting. "I did not mean to pressure you, or make you uncomfortable -- it's just that your kisses are amazing. You seem to _know_ me so well, already."

"And you have nothing to apologize for, my prince," Albus said softly, kissing his nose. "I am aware that a man cannot help this happening, and I don't feel uncomfortable or pressured at all."

Of course he knew that men couldn't help this happening. He himself couldn't help being painfully hard either, at that moment.

He smiled and gave the prince another kiss. "And I feel like I do know you," he whispered. "I feel a very intense … connection."

"As do I," whispered Scorpius.

The atmosphere seemed to darken and close in on them, making them the only two people in the entire world...and that world seemed to shrink down to this one room.

He'd never felt like this. Nothing had ever come close. He'd had women before; had kissed them, had touched their breasts, despite his inner self saying that no, this wasn't right, this wasn't what he wanted. He had lost his virginity at thirteen to his father's favorite, as she was the only one Draco trusted to do such a thing.

But even the loveliest women had never made him feel as alive, in encounter after encounter, as Albie had made him feel in three short days.

She was special. It was a weak word, but it was all he had.

Albus brushed his fingertips over Scorpius' cheek and his nose, then his lips, looking at him attentively. He stared into his eyes, then gave him another kiss, sliding his hands into Scorpius’ long, blond hair. He tilted Scorpius' head back slightly, holding it firmly and looking into his eyes. "Mine," he whispered, not knowing why exactly he was saying it. He was possessive and Scorpius just felt like he belonged to him. "Mine.

He closed his eyes and kissed him again, savoring this feeling.

To say such things, even in the heat of passion, was just not done in Scorpius' world -- he doubted if even his mother had the temerity to say that to his father, chief female though she was. And by law, and by custom, he should sit up and dismiss Albie immediately for laying such claim on a prince.

He didn't.

He sank his hands into her long black hair, tugging the tie from it and letting it fall over his face, kissing her back with all the passion he kept deeply hidden. Or had.

Until now.

There was something about Albie's soft moans that stirred Scorpius even more deeply, but he couldn't figure why -- just that he wanted to hear it again. And again.

Was this love, or lust? Was there a difference, after all?

Albus finally pulled back, looking into the prince’s eyes and panting lightly. He touched Scorpius' cheek lovingly and kissed his nose. "It's getting late," he said softly. "And even though I would love to keep you here forever, we should probably get some sleep."

He gave him a small smile, knowing that probably no one had ever told the prince to leave. But Albus wasn't scared.

He knew that if he didn't get some release soon, his cock would explode, and he couldn't get off if Prince Scorpius was in the room; and Scorpius, though it was his right and privilege to demand that Albie provide him with a release, didn’t wish for that to happen tonight. He wanted their 'first time' to be planned and special, and not happen simply because he was hard and it was her job.

 _Her job._ He found the very phrase distasteful.

"Yes," he finally said softly. "I think that's wise."

Albus smiled, stroking the prince's cheek gently and kissing his lips. He hesitated for a moment, thinking about how to phrase his question. "Will you come here tomorrow night? What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Scorpius replied softly, his lips still feeling the kiss. "I will come to you, I promise, but as to what I shall be compelled to do tomorrow, I do not know."

A slow smile appeared on Albus' lips; he knew exactly what Scorpius would be doing tomorrow. Albus would "kidnap" him and show him his country, the simple life. He nodded slowly, kissing his lips again before reluctantly sitting up and watching Scorpius do the same. "I will be waiting for you."

Scorpius smiled back at her and rose, a bit awkwardly, gathering his robe around him.

He left the room and instead of going back to his rooms, he paced, and finally found himself at the door that led to the ramparts; built for war, they were useful for surveying the land, and Scorpius found himself pushing the door open and walking out, to lean over the stone wall and watch the city, spread out beneath him.

So many people, each trying to live their lives in the best way they knew how.

Down below, in a square, he saw signs, and by squinting, could read that they said "Free Potter," along with other slogans. Ah, Potter. His time was almost up. Scorpius found himself wondering about this man -- no other prisoner had ever raised this much fuss amongst their subjects.

Deep in thought, Scorpius walked back to his room to finally find the release he so desperately needed, before thoughts of Albie's lips finally lulled him to sleep.


	2. Part 2

The next morning, before the sun was even up, Albus got dressed with Lily's help, then made Lily's friend lead him to Scorpius' quarters.

He went into the room silently and tip-toed to Scorpius' bed. "My prince," he whispered, brushing his hair out of his face gently. "Wake up …"

Scorpius started awake, instantly alert and on edge; there had been several kidnapping threats in his youth, not abating till word got out that Prince Scorpius was not only an excellent swordsman, but slept with a blade under his pillow.

The last was not true, but it was close at hand, on his wall, where his hand would naturally turn.

He stared at Albie -- what was she doing here? Didn't she know the rules? Or didn't she care?

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "You sca … startled me."

He ran a hand through his long hair. "What are you doing here, at this hour, in my chambers? Is something amiss?"

Albus gave him a charming smile and sat down on the edge of the bed, sliding his fingers through Scorpius'. God, he looked adorable with his messy hair and sleepy eyes.

He smiled again. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you," he apologized. "I have a surprise for you. An ... adventure, you might say. Do you trust me?"

Scorpius had to admit to himself that he did trust her, and the thought of an adventure was tempting.

"I do," he said slowly, but with conviction. "What type of adventure are we speaking of here?" Albie looked decidedly mysterious and pleased with herself, which made Scorpius smile.

"Ah, but if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" said Albie with a teasing smile, then bent down to kiss Scorpius gently. She had a point.

"I suppose not," Scorpius said thoughtfully, then smiled at the kiss

Albie stood up then. "Get dressed, my prince; choose something simple." She gave him another smile, and then turned around to give him some privacy.

He had never taken orders from anyone save his father before, but he did as Albie asked without question.

"Should I be … well, dressing down, or am I to walk about in princely garb?"

Albus looked over his shoulder, but sadly Scorpius wasn't naked yet. "Dress down," Albus said softly. "We don't want to attract too much attention." He turned his head again and waited.

All right -- now Scorpius was intrigued. No matter what the 'adventure' was to be, it already beat the hell out of a day of meetings or lessons, or the like.

He did 'dress down' -- he had clothes that, while still better made than most, were not flashy and didn't mark him as royalty. He tied his hair back in a tight tail and slid his twin daggers into his belt; he would not leave the palace unarmed, adventure or no.

"I believe I'm ready," he said after a few more moments. "For whatever you may have planned."

Albus turned around and smiled, walking closer to him and pulling out a small box. He opened it; it was what Albus used as makeup, a little darker than Scorpius' skin. He smeared some of it onto his fingers, and then trailed them over Scorpius' face, grinning when the prince wrinkled his nose.

"Just trust me," he said and took a step back. Scorpius now looked like he was slightly dirty, and he wouldn't attract any attention at all. Then Albus slid the box back into his pocket; he, too, was carrying a dagger, just to be sure. He would protect Scorpius, should anything happen.

He pulled out a scarf then and blindfolded Scorpius, kissing his lips again. "As I said … trust me."

He took the prince’s hand then and carefully led him through the palace until they reached an unguarded exit.

At first, Scorpius was on edge, being led through the palace -- all he could think of was what if he was wrong and this was indeed an abduction? Who would be the stupidest prince in the known world? But Albie's hand was warm and surprisingly firm for a female’s, and when she pulled off the blindfold, he blinked.

From where they were standing, they could see the huge marketplace, people already working, even though the sun was only just rising.

"Welcome to my world," Albus said softly, giving him a wide smile.

Scorpius smiled back and squeezed her hand. "Show me everything."

Albus nodded, then tugged the veil over the lower part of his face, not wanting anyone to recognize him, and pulled Scorpius towards the market, lacing their fingers together securely.

They walked around the marketplace in relative silence; there was so much noise that they would have had to yell to be able to hear each other anyway. Albus showed Scorpius everything while he watched Scorpius' face, smiling at the fascination and happiness he saw there.

Scorpius was completely enthralled by it all; the noise, the sounds of the varied voices, the dialects, the bargaining, the smells of cooked goods and fresh produce from the farms -- the colors of skins and the expressions on people’s faces.

And the wares! So many, so beautiful!

"So, we should buy some food," Albus said after a while, "and then we can have a picnic later."

He pulled out a few coins and bought some fruits, bread, meat, water and wine; just enough for the two of them. When he turned around, he didn't see Scorpius immediately, and panicked. He looked around frantically, then finally spotted him, looking at jewelry. Albus released a sharp breath of relief, leaning against a table and watching Scorpius with soft expression on his face.

Scorpius hadn’t meant to wander away, but the table of jewels glowed so powerfully under the sun that he _had_ to go look. A simple gold chain adorned with sparkling, deep green stones caught his eye, and he thought of how it would look shimmering against Albie's skin. Without a word, he bought it and slid the necklace into his pocket with a smile.

"Where shall we picnic?"

Albus smiled. "Come," he said softly, sliding his hand back into Scorpius' and pulling him away from the market, laughing softly at Scorpius' disappointed look.

He led him along a path with fields on either side of it. They were outside the city now, and everywhere were trees and grass and fresh air. "There," Albus said after a while, then pulled Scorpius off the path and into the grass, leading him to a hidden spot with an amazing view. There were trees and a small reservoir -- very beautiful and romantic.

Albus pulled out a blanket and spread it in the shadow under a tree, sitting down and leaning back. "I love this spot," he said softly, looking around and breathing in. "I always come here to think, and be alone."

He was silent for a moment and looked up. "I wanted to share it with you."

"It's beautiful," Scorpius said softly, looking around in wonder … that places like this existed so close to the palace, yet he had never seen them, never seen this.

He was a prisoner in the most ornate, gilded cage imaginable.

No one had ever thought to take him out, show him the people he would rule one day, or how they lived, how they worked. He was supposed to stay aloof and far away, someone to be waved at and paid homage to, and that was it.

But Albie was right here, with him, showing him a life he wouldn't have known -- her life before the palace. He wondered why she ever wanted to leave it.

"Come sit with me?" Albus asked softly, taking Scorpius' hand and pulling him down. He gave him a smile, holding his hand. "I'm glad you like it," he said softly. "It's my favorite place; and no one else seems to have discovered it yet."

"It's amazing,” Scorpius agreed. “ _You_ are amazing. Thank you for bringing me here."

He was quiet for a moment. "I can see this from the ramparts," he said, his voice low. "Yet I've never in my life been beyond the palace walls.”

Albus leaned against him and looked up at the palace. "It is beautiful, inside and outside. But it is a prison, and you need your freedom. No one recognized you; we were very lucky. I would have protected you with my life."

Scorpius was about to scoff at the thought of a harem girl protecting him from anything -- with what, her hair comb? But then he thought better of it -- Albie was a mystery in many, many ways, and he decided perhaps he should keep quiet.

Albus was silent for a long moment and looked at Scorpius' profile. "Your people are not happy with your father and you," he said quietly, trailing his fingertips over the back of Scorpius' hand. "Something has to change, and soon, if you want to avoid a revolution."

He knew that it was dangerous to say such things to the prince, but for some reason he knew that Scorpius wouldn't punish him for informing him about the situation in his country.

When Albie spoke of revolution, Scorpius’ head snapped up, and he gave her a hard look. "How do you know this? What information leads you to such a statement?"

Albus didn't flinch and just looked deep into his eyes, still stroking his hand gently, calmingly. "I grew up in the city," he said softly. "I am very attentive and heard people talking."

He shrugged and opened the bag with food, then ate a grape, giving Scorpius a seductive look as he sucked it into his mouth. "People want change. They're worried about the increasing wealth of your family and the equally increasing poverty of everyone else, and now with the recent imprisonment of Harry Potter ... “

He stroked a strand of Scorpius' hair back, then gave him a smile. "But let's not talk about politics," he said softly, kissing his lips again, a little longer this time.

Scorpius accepted the kiss, but his mind was on other things.

"My family's wealth is hereditary," he said, sounding a little unconvinced. "We levy no more taxes than any other ruler, and we are not unfair." He bit his lip, then continued. "This Potter man you speak of," he said quietly. "I have seen signs to free him. He has had important people come speak to my father and his council." He paused, looking at her closely. "Why is he so important to the people? If he is advocating revolution, then he is a traitor and must be punished."

Albus looked at him thoughtfully, and after a moment he shook his head. "He wants to avoid a revolution," he said softly. "He wants to advise your father on how to be a better ruler. That might sound strange to you, but if you could hear him talk, you would understand. All he wants is for everyone to be happy, my prince. He's important to the people because he represents hope."

Albus rolled smoothly onto his side. "Not many like your father," he said then, looking up. "They are scared of him. But you ..." A smile lit up his face. "They think that you will be better for this country."

Scorpius snorted, his voice bitter. "How would they know?"

He sighed and pulled out the tie in his hair, which was falling out of its confines in the heat anyway, and ran his hands through it, speaking again after several moments had passed.

"What makes this man think he knows how to rule better than a man whose family has ruled these lands for generations? He's a … a peasant! Where is his schooling, his education, his knowledge of law?"

Albus forced himself to keep his face neutral, even though he was angry at Scorpius at that moment. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, then opened the bottle of wine and took a swig.

"My f -- "He cleared his throat. "He's not a peasant," Albus said quietly, not looking at him. "He is educated. He's not a simpleton. He might not have royal blood or be as rich as your family is, but he does know what's good for this country. He does not want to replace your father, he just ... wants justice and for his children and grandchildren to grow up in a country where they can feel safe and happy."

Scorpius was silent for a long moment. "That is what I want, too; or my people to thrive in a world where they don't have to be afraid, which is fair and just, and where they can raise their families in peace."

He turned his head. "My father isn't inclined to listen to this hero of the masses ... you must know that. He has already received far more consideration than any other prisoner, ever.”

"I know," Albus whispered, staring at the lake, a momentary sadness washing over him. What if he couldn't save his father? But he had to. And he would. He caught himself quickly and cleared his throat, taking another grape.

Maybe he had already said too much; he decided to find a way to distract Scorpius, turn his train of thought away from prisoners and punishment. Albus turned his head and looked at Scorpius, smiling slowly. "May I do something for you, my prince?" he asked softly, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to touch Scorpius.

Scorpius had caught the momentary look of loss on Albie's face -- what did this prisoner mean to her? Was he just a freedom fighter and she loyal to his cause, or was it something else, something more … private? No, she was too young. While the pairing of older men and younger women was not unusual in his land, he didn’t think that ... no. That wasn't it. There was another connection.

He was deep in thought, and Albie caught him off guard with her question. "Such as?"

"Another surprise," Albus said seductively, giving him a teasing smile. He lifted his skirts up a little and knelt in front of Scorpius, between his legs. He gently pushed Scorpius back until he was leaning against the tree, and then Albus bent forward and kissed Scorpius again, gently and deeply. He trailed his fingertips down Scorpius' chest and down to his stomach, stopping when he reached the waistband of his trousers and just kissing him more.

Scorpius might have been engrossed in his thoughts, but he was in no way immune to such a kiss and despite himself, found his arousal growing. When she reached his waist, he moaned. "Albie," he whispered. "We can't, not here."

Albus smiled against the prince’s lips and bit his bottom lip gently. "No one will see us," he whispered, stroking Scorpius' cheek gently. "Just relax and let me make you feel good."

He looked deep into the prince’s eyes, and then, with teasing slowness, he unfastened Scorpius' trousers and pulled them down a little, his breath hitching when he felt Scorpius' hard, hot cock brushing the back of his hand. He looked down, and his own erection desperately wanted to break free, but he couldn't. Not yet.

He unbuttoned Scorpius' shirt and pushed it open, looking, for the first time, at the prince’s body in the daylight. He swallowed hard and was overwhelmed by the beauty he saw. He leaned forward then and gently trailed his lips over Scorpius' collarbone and his chest, teasing the hard, pink nipples with the tip of his tongue.

"Oooohhhh," Scorpius whispered and arched up against Albie’s tongue, closing his eyes. He reached down with one hand and closed it around Albie’s on his cock, and slid his other hand around her neck.

Albus smiled up at him, then trailed his tongue down Scorpius' body, and finally licked the tip of Scorpius' erection. He made a soft noise and closed his eyes, sliding his mouth over Scorpius' cock and moaning around it when he started sucking. He had never done this before, but found it pleasant. His own cock was pulsing underneath his clothes, but he ignored that and concentrated on Scorpius' cock instead.

Scorpius moaned loudly, then was forced to put his hand up to his own mouth and bite down, lest he lead anyone there. It was one thing for the Crown Prince to have his concubines, but quite another for them to be servicing him in public. But the sensation was exquisite - most ladies, even those in his harem, wouldn't deign to service him in this manner and he had never forced it, not wanting it to be done without any desire. But this, this was ... want. Albie _wanted_ to be doing this to him, and that alone made it an incredible gesture.

He stroked her thick, shiny black hair and tried not to make any more noises. But he wanted to. Very much.

Albus licked the sensitive underside and sucked on the head before taking as much of the prince’s cock inside his mouth as he could. He hummed, sending pleasant vibrations through the prince’s body, wanting him to moan. He rubbed the prince’s balls gently, exactly as he liked it when he touched himself.

Scorpius couldn't help himself; he had to make noise -- he had to. He moaned and even whimpered when Albie touched his balls, stroking him and licking and sucking. "Don't stop," he murmured, knowing his orgasm was coming -- he could feel it rising, his blood rushing through his veins as his head grew light.

Albus felt it too, and wrapped his hand around the base, sucking on the head and trailing his tongue around it as he stroked Scorpius' cock. He opened his eyes and looked up at him, waiting for him to come.

Scorpius groaned, a completely animal sound, and with a thrust of his hips, he came into Albie’s willing mouth, concentrating on her beautiful eyes staring up at him.

Albus pulled back a little and caught all of it, not blinking once as he swallowed all of him. He licked his lips, then pulled back and gave the prince a smile. "You look beautiful when you come," he whispered. "You always look beautiful."

Scorpius was speechless, trying to process his thoughts even as his body was still shaking and his breath still coming in short spurts.

Either Albie was extraordinarily talented -- or she was no virgin, and therefore could not be one of his concubines. They had to swear to their virginity, upon pain of death.

Had she lied?

Albus looked up at him and smiled slowly. "I know what you're thinking," he said softly. "I've never done this before. You are and will be my first at everything. I would not lie to you."

The moment he said that, he felt guilty, because technically he _was_ lying to him, lying to him on an enormous and dangerous scale.

Scorpius exhaled slowly. "You are gifted in the ways of pleasing a man," he said softly. "A natural, as they say." He let himself smile. "I hope I can be as good for you when the time comes, as you are to me all the time."

His body was still thrumming from how hard he'd come, and from the look on her face.

Albus stroked Scorpius' chest and stomach gently, then carefully closed the other boy's trousers and his shirt. Then he leaned against him, so that he was lying between his legs, his head resting on Scorpius' shoulder.

Scorpius slid his arms around Albie, holding her loosely but far more possessively than he had anyone else. Albus looked up at him and kissed him slowly, letting his eyes flutter close, even as he smiled and blushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you," he said softly. "And I am sure you will be incredible --again, when the time comes.”

"I hope so," Scorpius said then, the thought crossing his mind that he would so much love to confide to her his desire for men. He was sure that if anyone would understand, it would be Albie. And she wouldn't hate him.

He stroked her hair and brushed soft kisses across her cheeks and nose and finally, her full, soft lips. They could be any young couple in love.

While they kissed, Albus let his mind wander. He knew that he couldn't keep the fact that he was a man hidden for much longer. Tonight, or the evening after that, he would have to reveal himself, and he wondered how Scorpius would take it. He had the impression that Scorpius liked him a great deal, and that he maybe wouldn't mind; he had even allowed himself to wish that the prince liked men, just like Albus.

He wondered if that was too much to hope for.

Albus closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, sliding his arms around Scorpius' neck. They kissed for a long moment until Albus finally pulled away and kissed his chin gently. "Tell me something," he said softly. "Anything; something special about you."

Scorpius looked down at him, wanting so badly to tell her his secret. He swallowed. He couldn't. It would be the end of him.

He stroked Albie's hair. "We talked earlier about Potter, yes? This freedom fighter, for lack of better phrase."

He bit his lip. "He has five more days for someone to prove to my father that he is not a mere dissident, a heretic. And if he cannot, he will be executed -- by me, by my hand."

His face changed then, the unhappiness apparent. "He will meet my sword, not my father's, not his councilman's … mine, so that I may show the people that I am made in my father’s image."

He blinked and ducked his face. He could not cry, not even in front of her.

Albus looked up at him, his eyes wide. "What? No!" he whispered, taking a deep breath. He'd known that they didn't have much time to save his father. But _five_ days -- it was too little time! Albus suddenly doubted whether he could do it. But he did have Scorpius' trust, which would make it easier.

Time was running out. If Scorpius visited him tonight, Albus would tell him that he was a man. And then … He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would figure something out. Right now, he needed to focus all of his attention on Scorpius because he seemed truly miserable at the prospect of having to kill someone. Which was understandable.

He tilted Scorpius' chin up and looked into his eyes, seeing that he was trying to hold back his tears. He looked deep into Scorpius’ eyes and shook his head. "You won't have to do it," he whispered, kissing Scorpius' lips again. "Someone will give your father a good reason, do not worry. You will not have to do it. I promise."

Scorpius stared at her, his eyes wet. "I don't want to," he whispered. "He has done nothing but speak to the people. He hasn't incited revolution … and what I said before? It was my training, my schooling. It wasn't me speaking as Scorpius, it was the Prince."

He reached out a shaky hand to cup her face. "Something I have never told anyone? I don't want to be me. I don't wish to rule, to live my life in a cage, to always worry for my rule, my family. I don't want a food taster or a bodyguard. I want to be free -- and I never will be. You, today, have shown me the only freedom I have ever known."

Albus looked at him and kissed Scorpius' palm, then his nose and his cheeks and finally his lips. "I cannot imagine what it must be like to have your life," he whispered, stroking Scorpius' hair behind his ear. "But maybe there is a way for you to be free."

He wrapped his arms around Scorpius, pulling the blond head down onto his shoulder. _I will save you_ , Albus thought. _You and my father both._

He bit his lip. He didn't really have a plan. Scorpius was expected to be sultan one day, to rule his country. Albus didn't know what he could possibly say to him; there seemed to be no way out.

"You could," he started, then shrugged. "Run away. Leave the country and live in freedom somewhere else. I know this seems like a ridiculous plan, but I would rather have my freedom than be unhappy for the rest of my life."

Albus leaned against him and stroked Scorpius' arm gently. "You won't have to kill him," he whispered, then added almost inaudibly. "I will make sure of it."

Scorpius tried to smile at her. "I hope not," he said softly. "I do not think I can."

He looked up at the sun; it was getting late, and they would have to leave soon. But before they did, he had something for her. Scorpius slid a hand into his pocket and removed the necklace, wrapped carefully in black silk. He handed it to Albie, placing it in her palm. "For you," he said quietly. "To thank you."

Albus looked at the silk-wrapped package and carefully opened it, then stared at the necklace in wonder. It was beautiful, and the stone was almost the exact color of his eyes. The necklace was of a style simple enough that not only a woman could wear it, and it reminded even _him_ of himself.

He looked up into Scorpius' eyes, smiling. "It's beautiful," he whispered. "Thank you. You do not have to thank me for anything but ... I love it."

He sat up and pulled his hair over his shoulder, putting on the necklace and looking at Scorpius with a smile. He took the prince’s hand and kissed it gently, then got to his feet and packed the rest of the food they had left.

When Scorpius stood as well, Albus looked into his eyes. "It was a wonderful day," he said softly. "Probably the best one I've had in my life."

"For me as well." Scorpius' voice was low, and he touched the stones thoughtfully. "They are nearly as beautiful as you, but only just; you are my rose, the loveliest flower imaginable. My desert rose.”

He closed his fingers around Albie's, and they walked back through the streets of his capital, watching the people.

As they crossed the square approaching the palace, he heard the name ‘Potter’ and turned his head, only to find himself face to face with what seemed many, many posters, all bearing some sort of plea to free the dissident Potter.

Almost against his will, he found himself tugging Albie to listen to the speaker in the square.

Albus wanted to protest, but Scorpius had already pulled him towards the group. The speaker was a good friend of his father’s, Ron Weasley. He was listing reasons why Albus' father was so important to them, and the crowd cheered after everything he said.

Albus looked at Scorpius and squeezed his hand.

Scorpius looked up at this man, whose flaming red hair peeked out from the headscarf he wore, and listened.

_“Potter is not a heretic; he is a visionary! He has ideas whose time has come, a man with heart, and soul, whose only wish is that we, the people of this country, live in peace._

_Our ruler, Sultan Malfoy, does not hear us. He will not hear Potter. He hears no one but his councilors, in whose best interest it is to keep us quiet, taxed to our limits, barely making ends meet. Harry would see that changed! He does not wish harm to Sultan Malfoy, or his son, Prince Scorpius -- only that they see the error of their ways, that they hear us before it is too late!_

Scorpius' hand tightened around Albus', and he squeezed Scorpius' hand back, listening to Ron. He was his father's best friend and most loyal supporter. Albus was relieved that his ‘followers’ didn't give up. But if this continued like this, they would have a revolution after all. Albus would have to hurry up and get his father out of prison.

He leaned in and whispered, "Come on. Let us go before someone recognizes you."

He tugged Scorpius back to the palace and turned to him when they were inside. "See?" he said softly. "None of them want to harm you or your father. They just want a say in what is going on." He kissed him gently and looked into his eyes. "We should probably part now," he whispered, then was silent for a moment. "Will you visit me tonight?"

Scorpius nodded, but didn't say anything in return; his head hurt, and he just wanted to lie down and think about the day.

He nodded again at Albus' question. "It will be late, however."

Albus' heart leaped and he nodded slowly. Tonight would be the night, probably, unless he was too much of a coward to admit it.

"I will be waiting for you," Albus whispered, and gave the prince another kiss before reluctantly going back to his room.

Scorpius returned to his room too, and lay down on his bed, waving away everyone around him.

This had been both the best and worst day of his life -- best because he had seen so much that was new and exciting to him, seen how life could be -- yet at the same time he knew now, more than ever, exactly how trapped he was.

And he hadn't had the courage to be himself now -- would he ever?

His father said that men, especially Princes, never cried, but he had been wrong about Scorpius his whole life, after all.

 

~*~

 

Albus bathed and changed, but didn't manage to calm down. He'd come to care about Scorpius so much, and to see him so unhappy made him want to just take the prince away and never come back. But for that to happen, he would have to tell the prince he was a man first, and Albus was incredibly nervous about that.

He dressed carefully, a golden dress with many veils as usual. His legs were waxed as well as his chest, and he'd shaved, making sure that Scorpius wouldn't see any tell-tale shadow of masculinity -- in case he decided, for some reason, to not tell the Prince.

He lay down on the bed, then, taking off the necklace Scorpius had given to him. He looked at it for a long moment, stroking the beautiful emeralds almost affectionately. He kissed the largest stone and closed his eyes, waiting for Scorpius with an increasingly racing heart.

 

Scorpius did come late, as he had said -- hours later than he ever had before.

He had bathed and dressed simply, and his knock at her door was hushed, as it was nearly silent all around him.

He entered the room and sat down on the low couch, and looked up at Albie. He knew he looked completely miserable -- because he was, and couldn't hide it. He had avoided dinner, claiming illness, and had even kept his back turned to his mother when she came to check on him. He felt cold and alone.

Albus watched him, then held out his hand, silently asking him to come closer. Scorpius seemed reluctant, but after a while, he complied. Albus pulled him onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him, stroking Scorpius' hair when he rested his head on his chest.

Albus just held him for a long moment, not saying a word. Then he gently tilted his head up and kissed his lips, showing him in the best way that he could, that he cared and understood Scorpius.

Scorpius slid his arms around her and held her tight for a long moment. "Albie," he said softly, summoning his courage. "You wanted to know a secret? Something I have never told anyone?"

He looked up at her. "I have one I want to tell you ... but you must swear on your life to never tell another soul. And if you should decide that you wish to leave me afterwards, you may. I will not stop you, nor let anyone else stop you, and I will give you a sum of money to compensate you for your time spent here in the palace."

He took a deep breath. "I am … He swallowed and tried again. "I prefer men, sexually. I am attracted to them. I know it's wrong and evil, and I myself am wrong and evil, but I cannot stop my feelings."

His eyes were focused on the floor now. "I am closer to you and care more for you than I ever have for anyone in my life, and how I wish I could just pretend for you, but oddly, because I love you, I cannot lie to you."

Albus' eyes had widened and he stared at the other boy for a long moment. His heart was racing because Scorpius liked men as well and he'd said he loved him! Albus needed a brief moment to process it, and then he gently tilted Scorpius' chin up and kissed his lips.

"I have a secret to tell you too," he whispered, closing his eyes for a long moment before gracefully sliding off the bed. He turned to face Scorpius and took a deep breath. "My name is not Albie."

He stared deep into the other boy's eyes and removed the countless veils and his jewelry -- except for the necklace Scorpius had given him.

Scorpius had lowered his eyes and was staring at his own hands while Albus removed his dress, fake bra and underwear until he was completely naked, his cock semi-hard and his long hair hanging over his shoulder.

"Look at me," he said quietly, but firmly, finally not making his voice higher than it really was. "My name is not Albie. It's Albus."

Scorpius made himself look up … and his eyes widened in shock.

This … this beautiful creature was his Albie?

His eyes traveled over Albus; Albus, not Albie. The broad shoulders with the thick, soft hair he loved to touch sliding over it: the muscular chest, flat stomach, long legs: and most stunning to him, the heavy cock between his legs.

He knew he shouldn't stare, that he should get up and walk away, banish her … him. He had lied to Scorpius, made him believe he was a female -- for what reason, Scorpius didn't know.

But looking into those green eyes, at the way the stones gleamed against his skin, he couldn't do any of those things.

He stood and reached for Albus, touching his hand gently, then pulled Albus close and kissed him passionately.

Albus let out a breath of relief and cupped Scorpius' face as he returned the kiss with equal fervor. He closed his eyes and slid his arms around his prince, making a soft noise when his tongue slid into Scorpius' mouth, holding him close. Their bodies were pressed together, and finally Albus could be himself and be so close to Scorpius, without the padding and falsity in the way.

He slid his fingers through Scorpius' hair and bit his lip teasingly before pulling back and pressing his forehead against the other boy's, panting softly.

Scorpius moved his arms down Albus' body, stroking his back, and then cupped his ass and pressed himself against Albus; his cock was already aching with need, and he rutted against Albus shamelessly. If everything he had ever known or thought he'd known was going to be destroyed in one day, then so be it; he no longer cared.

Albus moaned softly and arched into the touch, sliding his hands down Scorpius' back and grinding back against him. He moved his hands to unbutton Scorpius' shirt expertly, sliding it off his shoulders and touching that beautiful soft skin gently. He kissed his neck and his shoulder, tightening his arms around the prince’s waist to pull him closer.

Scorpius arched his neck and turned his head to breathe in Albus' scent, bringing a hand up to slide under his hair and cup the back of Albus' neck. He closed his eyes as Albus' lips traveled over his skin, and he drew in his breath as Albus' hands roamed over his body, touching him with exquisite gentleness.

Albus trailed his lips and teeth over Scorpius' neck while he unfastened his trousers and slid them down. He cupped the other boy's ass and pulled him closer, pressing their hard, bare cocks together, gasping and burying his face in Scorpius' neck before kissing his jaw, and then his lips again. The kiss was desperate and passionate at first, but then Albus slowed it down and kissed him softly, sliding his hands back into Scorpius’ long, blond hair.

He continued to kiss him as he gently pushed Scorpius onto the bed and moved on top of him, lowering his body on top of the other man's. He made a soft contented sound in the back of his throat when their erections were once again pressed together, and he started rubbing it against his slowly.

Scorpius let Albus undress him and move him onto the bed, and sighed deeply when Albus settled himself on top of him.

He sighed as they ground together. He looked up and wrapped his hands around the back of Albus' neck, rubbing softly, expectantly.

Albus gave him a small smile and kissed his nose, then moved over to kiss his neck. He slid his hands down Scorpius' arms, then up the sides of his body as he moved his lips over the prince’s collarbone and his chest, licking his hard nipples carefully. Albus looked up at him as he kissed his way down the other man's body, touching every inch of skin he could reach. He closed his eyes and briefly dipped his tongue into Scorpius' navel, then nuzzled his erection affectionately with his face.

Albus settled between his legs and looked up at him as he wrapped his hand around the base of Scorpius' cock, slowly slid his lips over the head and began sucking.

Scorpius arched up against Albus’ soft lips, then kept his eyes fastened on Albus' as his mouth traveled down his body; nothing could ever have prepared him for how this whole experience felt, for how his body would feel under such touches. Women had touched him, of course, and they had worked hard to please him, but he had felt compelled to feign his pleasure for them. With Albus, he didn't need to pretend.

Albus smiled, and kept his eyes on Scorpius' as he slowly moved up and down on the other boy's erection. He hummed softly and licked the pre-come off the tip, loving the taste. He removed his hands and closed his eyes, relaxing his throat as he took all of Scorpius' length into his mouth, sucking hard. Then he pulled back and trailed gentle kisses down the shaft before kissing and nipping his balls teasingly while his hand stroked the prince’s erection.

Scorpius’ eyes wanted to drift closed, but he made them stay open because Albus was so beautiful that he couldn't imagine anything he would ever find lovelier to watch. He reached out to stroke Albus' hair and tugged on it gently, then stroked his cheek.

Albus gave him a sweet smile and turned his head to kiss his palm. He closed his eyes and kissed his balls, then gently pushed Scorpius' legs up and kissed his ass, glancing up at him briefly before he brushed his tongue over Scorpius' hole, making a soft sound. He'd dreamed about doing this to Scorpius since he’d first laid eyes on him -- and it was even better than he'd always imagined.

The swipe of hot tongue over the most secret, private part of him made him moan, an animal-like sound he'd never heard from himself before -- it was pure instinct. The kisses being sprinkled everywhere on his nether regions was far beyond anything he had ever dared imagine, and the soft sounds that Albus was making were enormously arousing. He kept his hand where it was, not wanting to lose contact with Albus' body.

Albus reached up and slid his fingers through Scorpius', squeezing lightly. He licked Scorpius' hole again and slowly slid his tongue inside, then pulled it back out. He teased him for a few long moments, loving the sounds Scorpius made.

He finally stopped and kissed his way up again, kissing his chin. He gave him a smile, then reached for the bottle of oil that was in his drawer. He poured some of it onto his fingers and slicked his own cock, then gently traced the rim of Scorpius' ass with one oily finger. He kissed the prince’s neck gently and then carefully pushed in.

This time, Scorpius' eyes did close as he ordered his body to relax and accept the intrusion. And surprisingly enough, it did, allowing him to let go and feel, something he didn't normally do.

"Ohhhhh, yessss," he hissed, relaxing and then clenching when the finger was pushed in further. This was ... this was so wrong, and even though he knew that in every pore of his body, he couldn't help enjoying how this felt.

Albus smiled against his neck and carefully pushed a second finger inside. He closed his eyes, feeling the tight heat around his fingers and biting his lip because it felt extraordinary. He moved his fingers back and forth for a while, giving Scorpius time to get used to the sensation.

Scorpius clenched around the questing fingers and twisted his hips to bear down on them more, trying to somehow draw them deeper into him; his own fingers, the one time he had dared to try explore himself, had never felt like this; this was exciting and scary and so good, and the one and only thing he could ask for now was for Albus' cock to be in him, stretching him to the point of aching.

The last bit of his reserve crumbled when Albus found his prostate, that mythical place -- or so he'd thought -- where pleasure sprang from, and he groaned, a deep sound, and he blindly groped for Albus' hand to squeeze.

Albus shivered at that intense moan and bit his lip, watching Scorpius squirm while he rubbed his prostate. He slid his fingers between Scorpius' and squeezed his hand, and then finally pulled out his fingers.

He slicked his length again, carefully and generously, then moved between Scorpius' legs and looked down into his eyes, needing to see that the prince really wanted this; he cupped his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him gently while he very gently and carefully nudged Scorpius' hole with the tip of his cock.

Scorpius cupped the back of Albus' head and returned the kiss, slowly, with a great deal of passion behind it, and pushed his hips and arse forward, desperately wanting Albus inside him, urging him on, and moaning when Albus carefully pushed inside.

Albus' soft half-gasp, half-moan was instant; he swallowed hard and kissed Scorpius' neck gently as he pushed all the way inside, pausing then to give them both some time to get used to these entirely new sensations. He reached between their bodies to stroke Scorpius' cock slowly, rubbing the head with his thumb and squeezing lightly.

The moment that Albus was completely buried in him, Scorpius knew that there would never be anything that would feel this perfect ever again … except more Albus. He clenched around Albus' cock and turned his face to kiss him, small kisses all over his face.

He slid a hand down to wrap around Albus' on his cock and squeezed, while Albus cupped Scorpius' cheek and forced him to look into his eyes as he started to move slowly.

Albus’ eyes fluttered and he moaned softly, biting his lip. Then he pressed his lips against Scorpius' again, sliding his arms under him and holding him close. He'd been waiting for this for years, it seemed. He'd known Scorpius for less than a week but ... fuck, he was in love with him. The only thing that wasn't supposed to happen _had_ happened, and he just hoped it wouldn't destroy all hope for his father.

He kissed Scorpius' cheek gently, then his jaw and neck and shoulder while still stroking his cock.

"Albus," Scorpius murmured, staring into his eyes. He swallowed hard and then moaned again as Albus drove deeper into him and he pushed back, hard. "Faster, please," he whispered. "I need you. I need you so much."

Scorpius saying he needed him made Albus moan, and he doubled his effort, thrusting in faster and harder, making sure to get the right angle to hit Scorpius' prostate with every thrust.

"You feel amazing," he whispered, burying his face in the other boy's neck. "I'm close ..."

Scorpius almost muttered ‘close to what?' but then realised that Albus meant he was going to come.

"Oh, me too," he whispered. "I want to … see your face when you do."

Albus smiled and lifted his head, cupping the back of Scorpius’ neck and looking deep into his eyes as he continued to move, biting his lip hard. He stroked Scorpius faster, watching his face as well as he fell over the edge. "Ohh ... Ohhhh yess …"

There was no soft, gentle whisper of "Ohhhhh," for Scorpius -- he literally roared his ecstasy as Albus filled him, and he came a mere moment afterwards, clenching around Albus, draining him, wanting all of him.

Albus let out a breath, then carefully pulled out and collapsed half on top of Scorpius, snuggling into his arms. He panted against his neck, his eyes closed.

Scorpius was hoarse from panting, crying out, and all the other various noises he'd made in the last twenty minutes. He wrapped his arms around Albus and stroked his sweaty skin, lifting the heavy hair up so Albus could cool down

"Scorpius," Albus whispered, not bothering with 'my prince' anymore. He pushed himself up and looked down into his eyes, cupping his cheek. "I love you, Scorpius."

Scorpius loved the way Albus said his name, so soft and, yes, loving. And when he looked up into Albus' eyes and heard those words, he felt a shiver run through him. Wetting his lips, he whispered. "I love you too, Albie … my Albus."

Albus smiled and stroked Scorpius’ hair back, looking into his eyes. "So you are not disappointed?" he asked softly, grinning a little. He kissed Scorpius’ nose, then his eyelids and finally his lips. "I was nervous about telling you; I didn't know how you would react."

Scorpius looked up at him. "No, how could I be? No. I am surprised -- shocked, even -- but never disappointed. Not in you."

He chose his words carefully. "Why did you ..." But then he stopped. "Later. Right now, all I find myself caring about is that you love me, and that I have fallen in love with you. That is all."

Albus was relieved that Scorpius didn't want to talk about it right now; Albus didn't want that either. He didn't want to destroy this intimacy they had. He smiled and snuggled back into him, tracing patterns on his chest and closing his eyes. He kissed Scorpius’ chest gently, then slid both arms around him and held him lovingly. "I'm glad you're not displeased," he said softly.

"This is so unreal," Scorpius said softly. “That somehow, you knew just how to read me.”

He swallowed hard and pulled Albus closer; Albus nodded, snuggling into him.

"It is," he said softly. "I never thought … I never thought I'd ever find someone I could just be myself with. My sister knows about my preferences, but I never thought I'd find a man who was like me, and definitely not someone I would like -- no, _love_ so much."

Albus lifted his head and smiled at him, stroking his hair. "Will you stay here tonight?" he asked softly. "I would like to hold you for a little while longer ..."

Scorpius was still feeling more than a bit overwhelmed and most likely could not have moved if he had to, so he nodded in assent to Albus' request. He lay there with him, being stroked and petted, and petting Albus in turn. He wanted to turn off his brain, but it was difficult, and he didn't want to think.

He got up after a bit and got a basin of water, and a washing cloth, and proceeded to wash Albus gently - this was unheard of, for a prince to be engaging in such work, but when he was done, he began kissing Albus' chest and stomach, working his way down to his cock.

Albus leaned back and closed his eyes, making a soft contented sound when Scorpius started washing him, then kissing him. He slid his hand into the prince’s hair, stroking it affectionately as he opened his eyes and looked down at him again.

Scorpius looked up at him and smiled a little, and then bent his head again, letting his lips and tongue trace Albus' body, memorizing it and committing it to his brain forever. He wanted this night, with its discoveries and admissions, to last forever.

He traveled to the base of Albus' cock and nuzzled the smooth area -- he loved that, loved how soft Albus' skin felt everywhere. He placed a gentle kiss on that particular patch of skin, before proceeding downwards.

Albus closed his eyes and moaned softly, biting his lip. He had never been touched or kissed there before and it felt amazing. Scorpius was so attentive and seemed to enjoy doing this to him too.

Scorpius turned his attention to Albus’ cock, licking the length slowly.

Albus closed his eyes again when he felt Scorpius' warm tongue on his length, and he continued rubbing the prince’s scalp and tugging his hair. "Mmmmmmhh," he moaned softly. "That feels perfect. Don't stop. Never stop ..."

He wished they could just stay here like this forever.

"I won't if you won't," Scorpius whispered, then took a breath and slid his mouth over the head of Albus' cock, rolling his tongue around the sensitive ridge and then pushing his mouth down as far on him as he could. He had dreamed of pleasuring a man like this for years, masturbated over it in the darkness of his chamber, silently, furtively. He had always been ashamed -- but there was nothing shameful about this, because this, this was love. Albus made small, soft noises, loving the feel of Scorpius' mouth around his cock. It felt utterly perfect. It was such an intimate thing to do, and when he looked down, he saw that Scorpius was enjoying himself as well.

"Mmmm ..." Scorpius savored the feel of Albus' cock in his mouth, and he enthusiastically licked and sucked and nibbled, in no particular hurry, for he too hoped this would last forever.

Albus kept stroking Scorpius' hair gently, wondering if any other prince had ever done something like this for someone as simple and not-royal like him. The thought that they might be the first made him smile.

Albus enjoyed Scorpius' mouth, but after a while, his hips gently thrust up into the wet heat of their own accord.

Well, thought Scorpius, he couldn't be doing this wrong, then, if Albus was beginning to fuck his mouth, but he wanted to be in him this time, so he finally, reluctantly slid his mouth off the other man and reached for the small vial of oil they had been using, rubbing the slick substance onto his fore and middle fingers.

He gently spread Albus' legs and spent a few minutes touching him, getting better acquainted with the body he was rapidly becoming addicted to.

Albus closed his eyes and made a soft noise, loving the way Scorpius touched him. He smiled up at him and cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the other boy's bottom lip while he spread his legs wider to give Scorpius better access.

Scorpius pressed gentle, inexperienced fingers into Albus, hoping he wasn't hurting him in any way, but Albus just urged him on with those incredible green eyes, and Scorpius sighed as his fingers were swallowed up. He gently moved them, wanting to find that magical spot Albus had found on him.

Albus couldn't take his eyes off the other boy, and pushed back against the questing fingers; then Scorpius found his pleasure spot and Albus gasped, then panted, biting his lip. "Yes … Yes, right there," he whispered. "Ohh yess ..."

Scorpius gave him an entirely non-royal grin when he gasped and pressed a little harder, playing with him, alternating touches and pressure until Albus' pupils were huge and Scorpius feared he might come right then.

He reluctantly slid his fingers back out, and then smoothed soothing oil on his cock, his own breath catching as he pushed Albus' legs back; he was so beautiful, more than Scorpius had ever dared hope for, and at least for tonight, all his. He pressed soft kisses to Albus' thighs and stomach, then paused at the entrance to Albus' hole.

Albus shivered, then stared up at him with those green eyes, giving him a small smile. "I want you inside of me," he whispered, spreading his legs and wrapping them around his waist, gasping when the head of Scorpius' cock brushed his entrance. "Please." He closed his eyes and slid his hands up Scorpius' back, down to cup his arse.

"I want that too," said Scorpius, rather unnecessarily, since he was, as the saying went, 'at the gate.' He took a deep breath and pushed in, finding it harder than it looked, and glad he was young, strong, and, er, stiff, because it took a bit more effort to get past the muscle and in … oh, but when he was, he groaned in complete satisfaction.

Albus sucked in a breath and wrapped his legs around Scorpius' waist. Having him inside felt even more perfect than the other way around, and he wanted to keep Scorpius inside of him forever.

Albus looked up into Scorpius eyes and cupped his cheeks, then leaned forward to gently kiss his lips, tracing them with his tongue. He slid his hands down Scorpius' chest, pinching his nipples briefly. Scorpius closed his eyes and sank into the kiss, licking Albus' lips in return and pushing himself in as far as he could go, until his balls were pressed against Albus' bottom. It felt perfect. It felt right.

Albus stroked Scorpius' shoulders and his arms gently, then clenched around him and pushed back, urging him to move. He looked up into the prince’s face, not daring to close his eyes for even a second for fear of missing something. He kissed his lips gently, and then closed his eyes too, sliding his tongue into the prince's mouth, exploring.

When Albus pushed back against him, Scorpius’ body took over and began moving, slowly at first, so the soft kisses could continue, then harder because he had to: his body demanded it. He'd never felt his body take over like this, had never allowed it to make the decisions, but in these moments, when his mind and body were free, he saw what folly denying himself had been.

Albus gasped into Scorpius' mouth and pushed back against him, simply loving how Scorpius felt inside of him. Albus had never had sex with a woman or a man, but he was pretty sure that in the entire sultanate, there wasn't anyone who was more passionate than the prince. He slid his hands into Scorpius' long hair and pulled it back behind his head, tugging him down to kiss him hard, his legs wrapped tightly around the prince’s hips. It didn't take long for him to feel his orgasm approaching, and he reached between their bodies to stroke his cock as he felt it wash over him.

With each thing they'd done together, Scorpius had never wanted it to end, but this, in particular, he wanted to go on and on.

Albus’ eyes were locked with Scorpius', and their connection had never been more intense. He closed his eyes then and gasped, coming all over his stomach. Albus cupped the prince’s face and kissed him again, closing his eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, Scorpius."

Scorpius looked down, his eyes soft. "I love you too, Albus -- I don't know why you came into my life, but it has been incredible, beyond belief. Thank you."

He let himself down to lay on Albus, then rested his head on Albus' sweaty chest.

Albus stroked Scorpius' hair absentmindedly and bit his lip. He knew he would have to tell Scorpius the reason why he was here soon. But not today; he didn't want to destroy what they had here -- he wanted to enjoy it for a little longer. He would tell him tomorrow.

"You're welcome," he said softly. "Will you stay here tonight? Or do you have to go back?" He thought about it and sighed. "You should probably go back. The fact that I just kidnapped you for a day might not have gone unnoticed."

Scorpius shook his head. "My father thinks me indisposed," he said softly, tracing Albus' chest. "Mostly because of my tasks of the next few days, which I don't care to think of at present. So I want to stay, unless you wish me gone?"

"No," Albus said softly. "I certainly do not wish you gone. In fact, I wish we could stay here forever. I know that's not possible, so I'll take what I can get." He rubbed Scorpius’ back gently, then pulled the sheets over them and kissed his cheek.

Scorpius turned in Albus' arms, sliding out of him with a sigh and taking a place beside him on the bed, which now smelled of them and what they'd shared.

He refused to think of tomorrow -- today -- or the days coming. He just wanted to be here with Albus now.

Albus snuggled into Scorpius, stroking his arm and kissing his cheek gently. Then he rested his head on Scorpius’ shoulder and closed his eyes. He stifled a yawn, and he didn't know if it was Scorpius' comforting smell or just the fact that he was exhausted, but he fell asleep only moments later.

Scorpius' brain wanted to prod him and make him think, but for once, his body won out and he fell asleep too, wrapped in Albus' arms.


	3. Part 3

When Albus woke up the next morning, Scorpius was still in his arms and Albus took a long moment to just look at him. He was the most beautiful man Albus had ever met and he couldn't believe that what they'd done last night had actually happened. He kissed his lips briefly, then slid out of bed to relieve himself.

When he was done, he stared into the mirror for a long moment, stroking his long hair absentmindedly. He reached for his dagger and promptly cut off most of his hair, looking at the long ponytail in his hand.

There was no need for him to look like a woman anymore, and since everything in his life was changing, he felt this should as well. He was veiled when he was in public, so no one would know if his hair was long or short, and Scorpius finally knew that he was a man.

Albus used the dagger to cut off some more long strands, then ran his hand through his dark, curly hair, shaking it briefly. Then he washed his face and walked back into the bedroom where Scorpius had just woken up.

Scorpius blinked and looked at him for several long seconds before he reached for him. Albus sat down beside him, and Scorpius stroked his hand over the short curls. "No more Albie," he said softly, then smiled. "Lucky … I'd be in a world of trouble if I did that to mine."

Albus smiled, touching Scorpius' hair gently. "No more Albie," he confirmed softly. "And I wouldn't want you to cut yours. You have beautiful hair. Golden hair..."

He stroked Scorpius’ hair and kissed his nose gently. "Did you sleep well?" he asked softly, kissing the prince’s closed eyelids and sliding on top of him.

"Golden or not, it's still hot as all hell, and we live in the desert." He smiled a little, and pulled Albus on top of him, spreading his legs and wrapping them around him. "I slept very well -- and you, my love?"

While he was waiting for Albus to answer, he stroked the cheek that for the first time since he'd known him, showed dark shadows on his skin: beard stubble.

For some reason, that made it all seem even more real than even the genitalia. He wondered how his mind worked sometimes.

Albus looked hot, and manly, and though he already missed the long locks, he had to admit that he was even more beautiful now.

Albus smiled and nodded. "I did, too," he said softly and kissed his nose again.

Albus looked at Scorpius thoughtfully for a long moment. "Do we have time for more kisses? Or do you have to go back immediately? Because I really," he kissed him, "want to," he kissed him again, "kiss you." And another one.

Scorpius smiled. "We have time for a few more kisses," he whispered, and then kissed Albus back, and again and again until they were tangled together and the kisses led to them being naked and sweating, licking, biting, and rubbing against each other.

  


After that intense round of love making, Albus was snuggled into Scorpius' arms, forgetting time completely. It wasn't as if he had anywhere else to be; he was right where he belonged. Scorpius, however, _did_ have to be somewhere else, and Albus sighed, rolling over onto his stomach and looking at him.

"You will be back tonight," he said softly. "Right?"

"Of course," Scorpius said, stroking Albus' short curls. "Definitely."

He looked up as a sharp rap on the door was heard. "Under the covers," Scorpius hissed, then got up, wrapping one of the sheets around himself.

He slid open the small window and saw one of the servants – one of his _father's_ servants.

"Yes?"

"My prince, you are expected in the Council Chamber right now -- the other nobles await you."

Scorpius closed his eyes; he'd forgotten.

"Please convey my apologies to the Council and assure them I will be there presently."

The servant nodded and left, and Scorpius leaned against the door for a moment, then went to the basin and started washing himself so he could dress.

Albus crawled out from under the covers, wrapped them around himself and followed Scorpius into the bathroom, watching him. "I should dress up," he sighed. "Dangerous for me to be here like this."

He smiled and kissed Scorpius' shoulder. "But then you can undress me again tonight," he whispered. "I'm looking forward to that ..."

Scorpius smiled and kissed Albus' cheek. "Yes, I'll be with you tonight."

He dressed and washed hurriedly, and made his way to the Council Chamber, hoping that he would be excused on … hell, manly principle.

The Chamber was more filled than usual, with even minor nobles lining the walls, and Scorpius cursed inwardly as he moved along the side of the chamber to the empty spot on his father’s right.

Draco nodded at him curtly, and for the first time in his life, Scorpius did not duck his head and turn red, but met his father's eyes, saying evenly. "My apologies, Father."

The meeting was both like and unlike the rest, and Scorpius found himself watching all the members of the court carefully, watching how they danced attendance on his father's every word. He no longer thought of them as worthless sycophants, but rather as people who feared for their lives.

He observed and said nothing.

 

~ * ~

 

Albus bathed after Scorpius left, and he couldn't stop smiling. He had actually done it. Scorpius knew he was a man, and Scorpius was more than all right with it and Albus couldn't express how happy he was at that moment. He dried off, then flinched briefly when there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Lily. Ah. Good.

She looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow at his hair.

Albus merely grinned.

"He knows," he said happily, dressing up as a girl again. "He knows I'm a man, and he likes men too, and … we had sex

"You had sex?" Lily gasped, her eyes wide. Albus nodded and continued to dress himself as he had before.

She helped him get dressed, then spent some time with him before going back to her friend, leaving Albus to think about the previous day. He knew he would have to tell Scorpius who he was today, and he hoped that he would understand.

He put the veil around his face and read while drinking wine, waiting for Scorpius to get back and hoping it would be soon.

 

~ * ~

 

The topic had turned to what Scorpius feared it would … the fate of Harry Potter.

It seemed that many, many people had come forward to beg for his life, and that some of the minor nobles were here risking their lives, or at least their land and wealth to ask for mercy for this man. Scorpius watched one after another come forward -- and watched his father's eyes.

When the last one had spoken, Scorpius stood. "I have seen his supporters," he said, careful to only say "seen," as he could view the square from the ramparts. "They're passionate, and they risk their lives daily to spread his wisdom. He is a wise man and doesn't deserve death for merely sharing his ideas."

There was silence. Once, Scorpius would have been cowed by such silence, but not anymore.

Draco fixed his eyes on him. "He preaches revolution, my son," he said softly. "Would you have us fleeing for our lives in the middle of the night?"

"No. And I don't believe Potter would either. All he wants is a fair and equal exchange of ideas, Father. That is all. It seems little to ask from a Sultan as great as yourself."

Murmurs and frankly astonished glances were shot his way.

His father abruptly dismissed the council; he would hear no more today. When the chamber was cleared, Draco turned to Scorpius. The boy was definitely different, and Draco was intrigued.

"Your woman," he said without preamble. "She is dear to you, yes?"

Scorpius was instantly on guard. "And if she is?"

Draco watched him, his lip curling. "I wish to see her. And if she pleases me, I shall exercise my parental right to bed her to see what charms have captivated my son, to make him late to his duties and speak on behalf of rebels."

Scorpius could feel the color drain from his face as his father watched in satisfaction.

"No." His voice was shaky. "No, I will not allow that. She is mine, and only mine, and she will not be passed about like a goblet of wine."

"You have no choice; it is both custom and law."

"I don't give a damn about either!" Scorpius' voice had strengthened. "Albie is mine, and mine alone."

Draco laughed and turned to his guards. "Bring her to me."

Moments later, the guards brought Albus -- fortunately dressed and veiled -- and he bowed deeply, then came closer, his head lowered. He finally looked up, glancing at Scorpius briefly and holding his gaze for a moment, telling him not to worry.

Then he looked at the sultan. "You wished to see me, my lord?"

"Yes." Draco's eyes traveled over her, taking in the body. There was something slightly off kilter there. Nothing that a casual observer would see, but Draco had a long history of women, having started early even by sultanese standards. Something was not quite right.

"As a member of my court, and a concubine of my son's, you are aware of certain rights, I presume? Under our law, the ruler has the right to bed any and all ladies of the court, regardless of their status and regardless of who possesses them. I am invoking my right to bed you, Albie."

He paused a moment to let that sink in. "I wish to see what charms you possess to make my son forgetful of his duties and prone to … rebellious statements."

Scorpius' cheeks were a deep red -- he wasn't blushing, however -- he was angry.

"My statements were not rebellious; they were as well reasoned as any your highborn sycophants spouted, today or any other day."

He met his father's eyes levelly. "You tell me, night and day, to step up and be a ruler; that you will not live forever, that I must learn now. Well, I have learned, Father, and I am now doing what you yourself have asked, yet you penalize me for it."

He took a deep breath. "I am invoking my right as the Crown Prince to have my favorite untouched. For you to do what you plan to do is unconscionable and beneath you."  
Draco raised a brow. "Beneath me. Ahh. Following our laws and customs is beneath me? Are they beneath you too, my Scorpius? Is that why you leave the palace and wander amongst common folk and come home smelling of shit and poverty, then enter my chambers and speak rubbish? Is that the case?"

Scorpius folded his arms. "So much trust, Father -- I am touched. But no, that is not the case. The case is that I have been forced for three years to choose women who are unsuitable for me, for me to lie with them and then pretend to be entranced by their charms. I have done this as law and custom decree. And now I have found the lady I wish to keep as my chosen concubine, and you declare yourself entitled to bed her? I think not."

He stepped forward, knowing that he was dangerously out of line.

"There is an entire world out there that we closet ourselves from. We hide in this white-walled monstrosity while our people labor and pay us exorbitant taxes for the great fortune of living in this valley. Why? So you can have another jewel? So your women can have imported silks for their dresses? So more useless nobles like Zabini can leech off your wealth and line his own pockets? Is that why? That, in my eyes, is neither noble nor right.

Draco's cheeks were now red, and he turned to Albus. "Who are you to fill his head with such lies?"

Albus looked up calmly, meeting Draco's eyes. Half of his face was still hidden by veils, so Draco could not see his sneer.

"I would never lie to prince Scorpius, or anyone, for that matter," he said softly. "Those are facts, and your reaction, my sultan, makes this even more obvious. I did not force the prince to believe anything I said; he saw the truth in my words on his own."

Draco snorted. "The mistake," he said slowly, "is to allow women to speak at all, let alone lowborn ones."

Scorpius glared. "Albie is not lowborn!"

Draco glared back, then turned to Albus. "You are the reason for my son's treasonous thoughts -- I know this. Unveil yourself!"

Albus looked at him for a long moment. "What if I refuse to do so?" he asked softly.

He sighed then and took the veil off his head, letting it fall onto the floor. His hair was short, of course, but he had managed to make it look as if he had only pinned it up.

He looked at Draco, his eyes piercing and striking with the dark kohl around them.

Draco looked at him scornfully, and did not answer; but when Albus took his veil down, he stared at him carefully.

Scorpius watched his father assess Albus and wanted to blind him so that he could never look at Albus again. Albus was _his_.

"Out of my sight," the sultan finally hissed. "Both of you."

Albus didn't stop staring at him and finally bent down to pick up the veil. He wrapped it around himself again, then gave a brief bow before turning around and walking away -- something that was completely unacceptable.

However, he didn't care.

He waited for Scorpius outside the room, sighing. He had a feeling that this was not over yet.

Scorpius emerged a moment later and immediately took Albus' hand, taking him down into the quarters where he had his rooms; Prince's rooms. No woman had ever been in his room -- but then again, Albus was no woman.

Albus wrapped his arms around him the moment they were in his room and sighed, closing his eyes. "I love you," he whispered, kissing his jaw and his neck before holding onto him.

"I am sorry for my father," Scorpius whispered. "He is -- he will not change, not for anyone or under any circumstances. Nor will he listen to anyone. I spoke for this Harry Potter, and he scorned me."

Albus pulled back and looked into Scorpius’ eyes. "Were you worried?" he asked softly. "You don't have to be. I can defend myself. I always carry this around with me."

He reached under his dress and pulled out a dagger, prepared for the questions that Scorpius would inevitably have now.

"I always worry," Scorpius said softly, looked at the dagger, then back up at Albus, who was undressing.

His eyes were questioning.

"There are things you should know about me, Scorpius," Albus began softly. "I hope you will not hate me or distrust me because of what I'm about to tell you. And I hope you will not think that my 'I love yous' were a lie. Because they aren't. I hadn't planned to fall in love with you, but I have, and I don't regret it."

He sighed and trailed his fingers over the blade of his dragger. Before he had the opportunity to change his mind, he took a deep breath and met Scorpius' eyes again. "My name is Albus Potter. I am Harry Potter's son, and I have to save him."

Scorpius let his eyes wander from the blade to Albus, and then back to the blade.

He didn't know what to feel; part of him felt that he had known this, somehow, that somehow his mind had reached out and felt that Albus was a part of the coming revolution.

Part of him was angry that he'd been deceived, angry that Albus had lied to him, had come to him under false pretenses … even though he knew there was no other way he could have ever gotten close to him.

Before that day in the markets, he would have assumed anyone could ask for an audience with his father, or himself, and be granted one -- but now he knew that to be false. His father heard what he wished to hear and quashed what he did not with death.

And finally, part of him couldn't endure the thought of life without Albus, revolutionary or not, traitor or not.

He couldn't say any of this. Instead, all he could say was, "He dies tomorrow at sunrise...his time for saving is past."

Leaving Albus in his room, sitting there with his dagger, Scorpius left and began to walk.

He didn't know where he was going, or why.

 

~ * ~

 

Scorpius walked the palace; it was enormous, and he could literally walk for miles inside it. The palace was a shining example of conspicuous consumption.

He finally wound up on the ramparts, looking out at the twilight sky.

Behind him a soft voice murmured, "Prince Scorpius ..."

It was Rina; his former favorite concubine. He didn't turn. "What?"

He heard her sigh. "I know what happened; the Sultan has been with me all afternoon, venting. He is furious with you."

Scorpius snorted. "I care not; I am furious with him as well, and so we are at an impasse."

"He thinks you treasonous."

"I think him ignorant."

She spun him around. "Do you want to join the Potter man at sunrise? Stop such talk!"

  


He stared at her, then pulled her to the farthest corner. "Rina, you love me, yes?"

She nodded.

"Swear it!"

"I swear," she whispered.

"Albie is Albus … he's Potter's son. And I love him. And I will not kill his father, Rina. I won't." He stared at her. "I need you to distract the guard at midnight, however you can."

She gasped. "Scorpius, you will be banished, if not outright killed! Potter and his son, too!"

He took both her shoulders and looked down into her eyes. "I would rather die with my Albus than live a lie in a beautiful prison all my life."

She understood; he knew she did.

She took his hands off her shoulders and gripped them tightly. "The sultan will come to your Albie … Albus tonight, to take his due. Be ready."

Then she was gone, and he turned back to the sky, his hand going to his own dagger.

 

~ * ~

 

Albus was lying on his bed when the door opened. He had been crying all afternoon, convinced that Scorpius had changed his mind about him, that he did not love him anymore. He knew he would have to save his father alone now, but he still couldn't help feeling like he'd lost the most important person in his life.

He didn't turn around to see who had entered the room. He knew it wasn't Scorpius; he could feel it. His tears had dried, but the black kohl was smudged under his eyes -- he didn't care.

He finally turned around, then sat up abruptly when he saw that it was the sultan.

His hand immediately wandered to his dagger -- which he had left in Scorpius' room.

Draco closed the door softly behind him and walked to the edge of the bed, looking down.

"You do not look surprised," he said softly. "You, unlike my son, know who is the Sultan and who is not."

He looked around. "Luxurious; Scorpius has indeed favored you, has he not? None of his other slaves have such luck. But I will soon find why you are so special, lovely Albie."

Albus narrowed his eyes. "I am not in the mood," he said quietly. "Please leave."

Draco actually laughed. "You have no choice, lovely one. You are a concubine -- your job is to service your man or his master whenever and however he wishes you to."

He reached out and tilted Albus' face up. "Are those tear tracks? Did my son make you cry? Did he turn on you for your treasonous words?"

Albus glared at him. "No, he did not," he snapped, then pulled away. He didn't know if it was a lie. He didn't know if Scorpius would come back to him or not. All he could do was hope.

He looked away and rubbed his cheeks, hating that the sultan could see him vulnerable like this.

Draco sighed. "Fool. My son, my only son, is a fool. But at least he finally, satisfactorily bedded a woman; I feared he was unable. That would be very unfortunate for the future of my sultanate

Time was wasting. He moved swiftly to Albus' side and pushed him back onto the bed, moving quickly to straddle him. Albus glared and immediately tried to push him off. He was strong, but Draco was heavier than Scorpius, and it wasn't as easy to get him off him as Albus had thought.

"Get off me!" he spat, glaring up at him.

A stinging slap across the cheek was his answer, and Draco's eyes glittered in the pale lamplight.

He pulled roughly at the delicate silks, his weight firm on Albus' waist … then stopped, his face changing. His fingers traveled down the corset and then tore at it, opening it and revealing the smooth brown chest.

"You are no woman," he hissed. "You're a ..."

"Man," said a cold voice behind him. "Albus is a man, and he is my man, and if you do not move off him immediately, I will gut you myself, Father."

Albus breathed out in relief when he heard Scorpius' voice. And when Scorpius said that he was still his man, Albus gained new strength and pushed the sultan off him, getting off the bed and glaring at him. He resisted the urge to throw himself at Scorpius and just stood beside him, looking down at Draco.

Draco stared up at them, then scrambled to his feet; he was surprisingly agile for a man of his age.

Scorpius handed Albus his dagger, in full view of his father, then spoke. "I hereby abdicate any and all claim to the throne, Sultan Malfoy; I am leaving your lands, and I am taking nothing but the clothes on my back and the weapon I carry. I am leaving peacefully, and I trust you will not send troops to retain me. You have ample time yet to father a true heir, and I suggest you do so."

He reached for Albus' hand. "All that you have suspected of me is true, and if I speak treason, than so be it."

Draco stared at him. "Finally, you get a backbone and yet are so misguided." He laughed; a cruel sound. "You will not be allowed to wander off freely, _Prince_ Scorpius. Rather, you will be held as an object lesson to your beloved common folk; you shall be executed at dawn, with the other traitors."

His own dagger glittered in his hand, and Scorpius looked down at it; it was father to his own, and as far as he knew, had never spilt blood.

Until now.

Faster than he would have believed he could move, he was behind his father, his knife at his throat.

"Albus … go, now. To the dungeons -- free your father and run!"

Albus had fixed his clothes and looked up at the words, nodding. He looked into Scorpius' eyes for a long moment, then turned around, meeting Lily outside the room. Naghmé was with her, and she led them to the dungeons, which were surprisingly guard-free. Scorpius must've taken care of that.

Albus looked at the other criminals as he passed and he recognized some; most of them were _really_ criminals, so he left them where they were. He almost walked past a cell before stopping abruptly and looking at the man sitting in a corner.

"Father?" he breathed, taking a step closer to make sure that it really was Harry. The man looked up, and when their eyes met, there was no doubt that it was his father. Albus fell to his knees in front of the cell door and pulled out a hairpin, trying to open the lock; it wasn't the first time he'd done this.

Harry watched him anxiously, and both he and Albus tensed and stared at each other when they heard the sound of running feet, then sighed in relief when the footsteps belonged to Lily and her friend. Harry had gotten to his feet, staring at them incredulously. "Albus? Lily? What on earth are you doing here? Have you lost your mind? And what are you wearing, Albus?"

"Later, father," Lily said impatiently, watching Albus, who was still fumbling nervously with the lock and the hairpin. She sighed exasperatedly and shoved him aside; she needed about ten seconds before the door was open and Harry was free.

Albus looked at him. "Anyone else here we should take?" he asked. "Think fast."

Harry thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Let's get out of here."

As they carefully and silently made their way to the castle, Albus realized that he had no idea what Scorpius would do. Would he meet them outside? Should Albus go back and make sure his lover was safe?

He hesitated for a brief moment, then shoved Lily and Harry towards the back hall that led through the gardens and then outside. "Run. I'll be with you in a moment. We'll meet at Ron's. He doesn't know of this plan, but he should be happy to see you. Go!"

Before either of them could protest, Albus took off and ran back to his quarters, wondering if Scorpius was still there.

The door to his room was closed, and as he pushed against it, it opened, and Albus was struck by the smell of blood; Scorpius was leaning against the wall, opposite his father, whose robe was also stained with blood. Scorpius was bleeding freely, but while his wounds weren't severe, he didn't know if he could run.

He looked up, his hand clenching around his dagger as Albus entered -- he was expecting guards.

"Albus," he managed to whisper. "You need to be gone from here."

"I'm not leaving without you," Albus said firmly, pulling out his dagger and pointing it at Draco. He narrowed his eyes. "Let him go, and you won't be harmed further. And trust me -- I will hurt you if you dare to get closer to Scorpius than you are right now."

Draco's wounds were far worse than his son's, though not yet fatal; his eyes glittered with malice as he stared at Albus. "You will not manage to leave these grounds alive," he whispered. "These are your last moments alive, Potter -- yours and your traitor father."

Scorpius got to his feet and took a breath. "And you will not leave this room alive," he whispered. "And when you're dead, the people will rejoice in the streets."

Draco snarled at him and turned, his dagger outstretched, but Scorpius' had already buried itself in Draco's side, and he went down with a gasp and cry.

Scorpius pulled his dagger out, his face white, and looked down at the mirror of his own face years from now.

"I'm sorry, Father," he whispered. "I did love you until I couldn't, anymore."

He shoved the bloody dagger into his belt and reached for Albus' arm. "We have to leave."

Albus had watched Scorpius kill his father, wondering what it must be like for him. He couldn't imagine ever hating his own father, but Draco was such a hateful person that Albus wondered if he'd ever been loveable.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around Scorpius' waist, supporting him as they made their way through the palace. No one seemed to have noticed Harry was gone yet, and they managed to get out of the palace just before anyone noticed anything.

They made their way to Ron's house -- Albus knew the quietest alleys just as well as Scorpius knew the quietest corridors in the palace; and they got there unnoticed. Albus knew that they had to leave and hide for a while; soon everyone in the country would be looking for them. But Draco was dead, and with no heir. There would not be another sultan, not of their bloodline.

Harry reached for his sword when he saw Scorpius, but Albus shook his head. "Don't. He just killed his father," he told him softly, then helped Scorpius lie down on the bed. He removed Scorpius’ bloody shirt and looked at his wounds, bandaging them. "Are you all right? Do you think you can ride? Ron got us two horses; you're going to ride with me, so as long as you can hold onto me, you should be fine. It will probably hurt, but … will you be all right, Scorpius?"

Scorpius managed to nod. "Yes."

He looked up at Harry; even dirty, disheveled and near starved, he could tell this man was no ordinary man.

"He wouldn't listen," Scorpius whispered. "He wouldn't hear me, I tried to make him listen to you and … he wouldn't. I didn't want it to come to this."

He closed his eyes then and breathed deeply before sitting up. "We cannot tarry here -- soon my father will be found."

Albus nodded. "I know," he said softly, then leaned down and kissed Scorpius’ lips gently. Then Albus pulled back and then stood up and undressed swiftly, not bothered that Lily, Scorpius, Harry and Ron were in the room. He got some of Ron's clothes, then wiped off the makeup while Harry made sure that they had food and water.

Under any other circumstances, Scorpius would have greatly enjoyed the sight of a naked Albus, but he was in pain and wracked with guilt, so he kept his eyes (mostly) averted.

"Right, let's go," Albus finally said, helping Scorpius up and outside where the horses were waiting for them. He helped Scorpius onto the horse, then got up himself, making sure that Scorpius was safe.

Scorpius gave him a small smile as they waited for Harry and Lily to get onto the other horse. "I like the shadow," he said, meaning the beard. "Far more than the makeup."

Albus smiled back when Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus and kept his head down and shrouded as they left the city.

They rode for hours, or so it seemed to Scorpius, who was in a haze of pain. His wounds were not deep, and he would recover, but at present, the pain was intense.

When he looked up at just past dawn, the river was in front of them -- the river that divided their sultanate from the neighboring one controlled by his mother's distant cousin. He had been no friend to Draco, but friendly enough to Scorpius, yet Scorpius didn't wish anyone to know who he was.

"The village, there," he said softly into Albus' ear. "Across the river. Reach that, and we will be free."

Albus nodded and urged the horse on faster, then slowed down when the river was just in front of them. He looked down, trying to figure out if he could cross it with the horse; it wasn't very deep, and his horse got through it without a problem. He waited for Harry and Lily, then rode on until they reached a field with a few trees -- the perfect spot for a rest.

He slid off the horse, then helped Scorpius down as well, sitting him down against a tree and then helping Lily down as well before flopping down into the grass beside Scorpius and rubbing his sweaty neck.

He looked at Scorpius for a moment, then at Lily and Harry, and smiled. "We made it."

Scorpius nodded. "These lands are my mother's family lands, but I am not known here. My mother will not betray me -- she ceased loving my father long ago, and he set her aside after my birth, sending her away to the west. His death will not overly dismay her.

He looked back over the river, a short distance away. "Not all prisons have bars on their windows,"  
he said softly, then looked over at Harry. "They are good people here -- you should be able to make a home here for yourself, and Lily and Albus."

Albus looked up. "I do not think you have been properly introduced," he said softly. "Scorpius, this is my father, Harry Potter. Father, this is Scorpius, the man I love."

He slid his hand into Scorpius' and squeezed it.

Harry watched the two of them and smiled, sitting down in front of them. "I'm sure we will feel at home here," he said, looking around. "But I do not think I will stay here permanently. Eventually I will go back, but it might be a while until things calm down. Ron and James will keep us updated."

He looked at Lily, then at Albus and Scorpius. "Lily and Albus can choose for themselves. I suspect that Lily will want to go back or get her fiancé to come here as well," he said quietly. "And Albus …”

"I'm with Scorpius," Albus said immediately, then looked at the other boy. "Whatever you choose to do, I'm with you -- even if I have to dress as a woman in public for the rest of my life."

Scorpius squeezed Albus' hand back gently and looked to Harry. "I am sorry all this had to happen -- but once I heard your friend speaking of you, I could not let you die for simply speaking the truth. No one should die for that. And you won't have to be a woman, Albus; we will live as we wish -- if not here, then somewhere else. I will not ever let someone tell me who to love and how to love them ever again.”

"Thank you," Harry said softly. "And Albus, Lily … You two are crazy for risking so much to save me. But I am eternally grateful to both of you. And Albus … you look incredibly lovely as a woman."

He chuckled, then got the food, spreading it out on the blanket.

Albus smiled and kissed Scorpius' cheek. "Good. Because I don't care what anyone else thinks; I just want to be with you. He gently placed a hand on Scorpius' stomach. "Are you all right? Does it hurt?"

"Yes," Scorpius nodded slightly. "It hurts, but I'll be all right, as long as I can rest eventually."

He reached down and covered Albus' hand with his own. "And as long as I can be with you.”

He privately agreed with Harry that while Albus was beautiful as a woman, he was so much more beautiful as himself, and he looked forward to a life with someone who loved him as he was, as well.

As they rested there, with freedom in their hands, Scorpius wondered what would become of the land he had grown up in, that Albus had grown up in. For the moment, at least, his people were free, even if they didn't know it yet; they would soon, and his father’s court would disband, he was sure -- after looting everything they possibly could from the dead sultan’s coffers.

But whatever came, they were free of his father, and could live as they pleased.

As he planned to.

  



End file.
